Fuck! Well I guess I'm in an apocalypse
by Blackened Butterfly
Summary: What happens when someone from another world used their powers to travel from one world to another only to arrive in a Zombie apocalypse. Join Luna as she uses her powers and Millennia of knowledge to help our survivors, will she succeed in helping, Lee, Clementine and Rick follow them on their journey against the walkers and humans alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

**FUCK**

Luna clutched her head as she landed hard on the ground a large gash on her back from the branch that she hit as she fell from the sky, standing unsteadily on her feet Luna's only had a few seconds to recover her bearings with her back slowly healing itself before something large slammed into her throwing her a few paces from where she was standing breaking several bones in the process muttering several profanities under her breath Luna pushed herself from the ground propping herself up against a tree glaring at what seemed to be a police car which crashed onto her.

From the police car a man she assumed was the cop driving the car emerged crawling from the driver side door, Luna watched the man crawl before ceasing movement a few meters from the car with a trail of blood on his wake, shaking her head Luna focused her hearing and when she didn't hear a heartbeat she presumed him dead, when her bones finally finished resetting themselves along with the gash on her back being healed, Luna pushed against the ground standing unsteadily on her feet once again, stretching her body to test her bones Luna was startled when something grabbed her from behind, grabbing the hand that grabbed her Luna pulled to throw the person over her shoulder however she lost her balance falling to the ground confused.

**WHAT THE FUCK!**

Luna was confused as to how she lost her balance, looking at her hand she saw that she was still clutching the hand that grabbed her however along with the hand was the arm until the shoulder, looking at the place where she was standing just moments ago revealed what she assumed as a corpse or at the very least certainly looked like it, standing up Luna observed the creatures dodging it's grabs with it's remaining hand with her superior agility.

**Hmm it's not human anymore, it's undead but not intelligent maybe a failed turning however I don't sense the blood of a vampire.**

Luna was fascinated with this creature however it was still a threat so with a well place chop with her hand she smashed it's head before turning around just in time to see a man in handcuffs exiting the police car, Luna watched the man approach the cop that died calling out for help, muttering a curse Luna began breeze walking towards the man as to not frighten him by running using her super speed, when the cop growled and tried to grab the Man Luna took stock of the situation before looking down at herself standing in a dress, shaking her head she waved her hand over herself changing her attire to that of a simple T-Shirt jeans and sneakers before she ruched towards the man and and the approaching undead cop, not having any other option at the moment nor time for introductions Luna delivered a swift kick to the policeman's head before delivering a stop to bash it in, looking at the man who's eyes had widened at her actions Luna spoke.

**It's not safe here, can you stand up?**

Luna offered her hand to the man to help him stand up as she looked at him curiously.

**What the fuck was that?**

Luna smiled at the mans response as he took her hand before she pulled him up to his feet.

**That, well I'm not sure, all I know is that it's scary and dangerous.**

Luna decided on a white lie as she observed the man noticing his injured leg,

**Pick up the shotgun and those shells she might need them later, we need to find someplace safe so we can have a look at your leg.**

The man nodded as he picked up the shotgun with Luna picking up the shells and handing them to him, looking around Luna saw several more undead headed their direction, looking back at the man she gestured for him to follow her as she walked up the hill, **My name is Luna. **She introduced herself eyes focused in front of her as she avoided the undead. **Name's Lee, **Luna nodded as they reached a fence causing her to turn around. **Well Lee I don't know what you did that landed you in that police car and in handcuffs but I'm going to trust you, we'll need to climb this fence so I'm going to get those cuffs off you and we'll see about that leg inside. **The man named Lee nodded in repose as Luna took a paperclip from her jean pocket conjuring it inside before using the paper clip to unlock his handcuffs, Lee took a moment to hold his wrists as the sensation of metal against them disappeared allowing while Luna began scaling the fence, shrugging his shoulders Lee followed the climbing the fence before jumping inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

On the other side of the fence Luna and lee saw a large backyard with a single tree in the middle, there was a small bicycle near a tea table and a swing, on the top branches of the tree was a small structure that looked to be a tree house, Luna and Lee walked along the backyard looking around and calling out to the homeowners

**Hello! Anybody home?**

**Anyone home? we need help!**

**Hello**

**Anyone?**

The two continued calling out load with no answer. reaching the porch Luna climbed the stairs followed by Lee, she walked towards the sliding doors using the glass to look inside, with her sharp eyes Luna noticed the mess inside, the sofa being overturned and the blood on the floor leading to what she assumed was the kitchen, Luna knocked on the glass door before calling out inside.

**Hello! Anyone home? we need help!**

When no answer came Luna looked at Lee who was standing behind her before looking back at the glass door and trying the handle which to her surprise gave was easily and opened the door, looking back at Lee once again she shot him a worried look before she opened the door and walked inside carefully just in case someone was waiting in ambush, looking around Luna spotted the puddle of blood in the entrance to the kitchen and shook her head, whoever that blood belonged to was more than likely dead and judging by the smell at least a day had passed since the blood got there, behind her Luna heard Lee inhale sharply likely seeing the pool of blood. **Do you think? **He left the question unsaid while Luna turned to him spoke. **Yes, whoever that blood belonged to is more than likely dead. **Lee nodded signaling he understood before Luna spoke again. **Let's search the house for a bit. **Luna Luna spoke as she began searching the kitchen finding a knife and a walkie before she proceeded to the dining room, while she was searching the dining area near what she assumed was the living room Luna head the press of a button and the answering machine beginning to play.

_Three new messages. Message one. Left at 5:43 PM._

_Diana: Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break! (chuckles)_

_Message two. Left at 11:19 PM._

_Diana: (panicked) Oh, my God, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe._

_Message three. Left at 6:51 AM._

_Diana: (tearfully) Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you...we love you...we love y-_

As the messages were playing Luna slowly approached Lee holding a picture frame containing a picture of what was most likely the residents of the house there were now in, looking at the picture frame Luna studied the faces of the family while she listened to the voice messages play in the background, when the last message was cut off unexpectedly the walkie she hooked to her jean pocket emitted static before a voice spoke from the speaker. **Mommy? **a bit startled by the voice Luna looked down at the walkie hooked onto her jean pocket before unhooking it and looking at the device curiously, pressing the bottom to allow her to speak Luna looked at Lee before speaking.

**Hello?**

**You need to be quiet. **Luna looked at Lee as she began scanning the house wondering where the person on the other line was, Luna knew that these walkies had good range but she just had the feeling that whoever was talking was close by.

**Who is this?**

**I'm Clementine. This is my house.**

**Hi, Clementine. I'm Luna and the man with me is Lee. **as she talked into the walkie Luna began searching the house for the girl named Clementine, with her introduction along with the name Luna, concluded that she was the daughter of the family that lived here, with that conclusion Luna was afraid she had very bad news for the girl.

**You're not my mommy.**

**No, I'm not. **Luna and lee searched the house moving from the TV area to the living room however their search wasn't yielding any results, what was more troubling was that even though Luna had already spread her senses around the house she wasn't detecting any signs of life except that of Lee.

**How old are you? **Luna continued to talk to Clementine as she reached the final place of the first floor of the house that being the kitchen which unsurprisingly was empty.

**Eight.**

**And you're all alone?**

**Yes. I don't know where anybody is. How old are you?**

**I'm, uhh. **Luna hesitated, she couldn't tell this girl or even Lee her true age as she knew they wouldn't believe her and even if they did it would take a lot of convincing, so with a quick estimate using her current appearance Luna answered the girl.

**I'm 23.**

**How about Lee?** at this question Luna looked towards Lee who approached her before talking into the walkie.

**I'm 37**

**Okay. **Luna having searched the first floor of the house and unwilling to waist any more time searching the second floor decided to just ask the girl where she was.

**Where are you?**

**Clementine: I'm outside in my tree house. They can't get in.**

**That's smart. **Luna cursed herself not having thought to check outside as she had already saw the tree house upon entering the back yard.

**See? **Luna looked out the window towards the tree house to see a cute little girl waving at her.

**Can you see me? I can see you through the window. **Luna waved back with a smile.

Luna was about to ask the girl to get down from the tree house so she could talk to her face to face when said girl screamed before walking back into her hiding place, Luna found this strange until she heard a scream behind her, turning around Luna cursed as she saw Lee struggling to get an undead woman away from him, placing the walkie on the counter Luna went around Lee and pulled the woman off him flinging her a few paces back before Luna got into a fighting stance, positioning her legs apart ensuing she had perfect balance Luna raised her hands and made herself as small as a target as possible waiting for the undead to attack again, when the dead woman came towards her again it was sluggish walking slowly towards her which made Luna relax while shaking her head, spinning around she delivered a roundhouse kick towards the woman's head smashing it's side before she regained her balance and took a step back. looking towards Lee she spoke in concern.

**Are you alright?**

**Yeah I'm** **good**. he answered while steadying her breathing.

**Did you kill it?** Luna turned towards the origin of the voice seeing the girl named Clementine standing outside the glass door holding a hammer.

**Yes. **Luna didn't see the point in lying to the girl as she probably saw her actions and if she guess right the girl already knew what was happening.

**It's okay. I think she was a monster.**

**I think so too.** Yup definitely knows what's happening, Luna thought with a smile.

As she thought about this Lee knelt so that he was at Clementine's eye level before speaking.

**You've been all by yourself through this?**

**Yeah. I want my parents to come home now. **Luna was saddened by these words as she knew there was the real possibility of her parents being dead, deciding to play it safe as to not make the girl sad Luna spoke while also kneeling down so she was at eye level with her.

**I think that might be a little while, you know? **Luna thought f the best she could tell the girl and this was the only thing she could come up with not wanting the girl to lose hope.

**Oh. **Luna watched as Clementine looked down in sadness seemingly suppressing tears, at this Luna moved closer and took the girl into a hug glacing at Lee before speaking her next words.

**Look, I don't know what happened. But We'll look look after you until then. **Luna said this while lifting an arm to massage the girl's back providing whatever comfort she can.

**What should we do now? **at these words Luna gently broke the hug with Clementine keeping her at arms length as she looked at Lee wanting his opinion with the fact that she wasn't about to tell Clementine that the man they were with was a criminal.

**We need to find help before it gets dark.**

**Yeah, it's not safe at night.**

Luna looked at Lee then at Clementine before nodding her head in assent, standing up Luna offered her hand to Clem before gesturing for Lee to take the lead, before exiting the house Luna glanced at Clam before speaking, **Clam Stay close to me and Lee, we'll protect you and make sure your safe.** Clementine nodded her head as she followed Luna still holding her hand as the three exited the house closing the glass door behind them, as they round the house approaching the side gate Luna noticed two men on the road talking to each other making her glance at Lee as he slowly approached the gate.

**Maaan... I ain't never getting home to Mama at this rate.**

**This sucks.**

**It's hot dish night.**

Luna listened to the men talk as Lee opened the gate however as she was about to take another step she stopped as Clementine seemed to have stopped walking, looking behind her Luna knelt down to be eye level with Clementine once again before speaking, **What Wrong Clementine? **

**Should I stay? **Luna was confused at the question wondering why Clementine was asking if she should stay.

**What?**

**I don't want to sleep in the tree house tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home? **Ahh so thats the problem, Luna thought to herself as she glanced at Lee who was watching them by the gate, the tw men seemed to not have noticed them yet.

**I don't think they're coming home Clem, at least not for a while yet.**Clementine was silent as she considered Luna's words she looked at her as if trying to determine the truth is her words before finally speaking a reply.

**Okay, but they'll find me right? **Luna could only nod slowly at Clementine's response not really wanting to shatter the girls hopes as she didn't have any definitive proof that the girl's parent were already dead.

**W****e won't leave you Alone Clem.** Clementine nodded at Luna's words as the older girl stood up and walked out the gate following Lee with Clementine behind her.

Luna and Clementine followed Lee as he approached the two men talking to each other, Luna kept Clem behind her just in case these men were of the wrong sort, being careful was better than being surprised she reasoned in her mind.

**Hey, man! **Lee greeted the two startling them, making them jump and raise they hands in defense.

**HOLY SHIT!**

**DON'T EAT US!**

**We're not gonna hurt you. **Lee spoke in a placating voice his hands up as he backed away slightly, both men looked at each other before releasing simultaneous sighs of relief as their perceived threat was false.

**Phew, we thought the three of you were going to eat us. **Lee looked at them oddly before seemingly shrugging his shoulders and speaking once again.

**What are you doing?**

**Trying to get home, this neighborhood's a disaster. Are you trying to get outta here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back. ** Luna picked up on this statement causing a grimace to appear on her face, it seemed like she was at this moment in America and she first thought were now confirmed, she was in a Zombie Apocalypse and it appeared to have spread very far already, as these thoughts ran through her head the two men began to introduce themselves.

**I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene.**

**Lee. This is Luna and Clementine. **The second man Knelt down and waved at Clementine while Luna watched him carefully her other hand ready to atleast hand a punch onto his head if he attacked the younger girl.

**I'm Chet. **Clementine smiled at Chet while Luna nodded at him when he looked at at her.

**We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughters out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there.**

'**m not I'm not related to them. I'm...** Luna wondered how the hell Lee was going to talk his way out of this but lucky for them Shawn seemed to have drown their own conclusion.

**a good Samaritan? **

**Yeah, a good Samaritan. **Luna wanted to burst out laughing at these words however she clamped down on her laughter as to not get the three of them in trouble, especially Lee

**Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake. **Lee looked at Luna then at Clementine wanting to know their opinions, Luna knelt down to be level at Clementine's eyes once again,

**What do you want to do? **

**I... **Luna patiently waited for Clementine to answer as the girl looked at her house then back at Luna opening her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Chet shouting.

**Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!** Luna looked behind Clementine to spot three of the undead, shaking her head in dismay Luna picked Clementine up by placing her hands under her armpits and listing her up before placing her inside the pickup.

**I'm sorry Clem but we have to go. **Luna looked towards the front of the pickup to see Shawn pushing a car while Lee looked at the shotgun in his hands hesitating.

**Lee shoot them. **Luna shouted this as she rushed to help Shawn push the car blocking their way, while pushing Luna heard the first shot followed by the cocking of the shotgun, as they successfully pushed the car out of the way Shawn rushed towards the drivers seat starting up the pickup while Lee shot the Zombies two more times before getting into the back of the truck, Luna got into the back as well while Chet who had been crouching beside the pickup rushed towards the drivers seat making Luna want to curse him due to his lack of help, Luna lee and Clementine watch the house they were from get further and further in the distance with undead walking the streets in front of it. turning towards Clementine pulled her into a hug knowing it must be hard for the girl to leave her home.

**It's going to be alright Clem me and Lee are going to protect you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

It took the five of them several hours to reach the farm, before arriving to the farm they had to stop over for gas, as Shawn was filling up the pickup the three got down to explore, in Clementine's case to use the bathroom, as they explored they saw another pickup and several cards parked near the convenience store looked at the gas pumps along with the payment booth yielded a few more shotgun bullets for Lee, it was when they entered the convenience store however that the three hit Jackpot, pushing open the door revealed the shelves still stocked with food and various other supplies, entering the store proper Luna looked at Lee and Clementine before speaking.

**You two pack the goods from the shelves while I go and take the stock from the back.** Luna looked at both awaiting their response and if they were up to the task.

**Hmm, I don't think we should be taking anything here Luna. **Lee replies to her while looking around unsure of what to do.

**Lee, I understand you hesitation but Lee think about this, the store hasn't been looted yet and I say yet because it's likely to be looted later on. you've seen the neighborhood we passed all those undead, people are going to be scavenging for supplies soon and we have the opportunity to get supplies now while were ahead, the world has gone to shit and right now all we can do is ensure our survival as well as Clementine's. **at these words Luna looked at the child who was standing in between them giving her a soft smile, Luna found the child rather cute and innocent and she intended for her to be that was at least for a little while longer.

While Lee and Clementine were busy packing up food and medical supplies in boxes Luna had found bellow the counter, Luna carefully opened the back room door scanning the inside for the undead, so far she had not developed a sense when they were near which was obvious by the fact that one sneaked up to Lee in the house and she did not notice their approach before their getaway in the pickup, carefully Luna entered the room and aware of her surroundings as she began scanning the boxes inside for what they would need, their priority at the moment were canned goods and non perishables like chips soft drinks were out of the question as they were a one way trip to the hospital cup noodles and instant food were alright even though she knew they'd struggle finding water much less heat them, if the worse occurred she supposed she could use her powers but she'd rather not in consideration on how the others would react, Luna finding the supplies she needed took four boxes and would come back for the rest later was interrupted as she was about to step out of the room by a scream, startles she rushed out ad dropped the boxes she was holding just in time to see the undead corpse of what she assumed was the teller or the manager of the convenience store approaching Lee and the Clementine, looking around Luna had to curse their luck as she spotted the shotgun on the counter leaving the two defenseless, thinking quickly Luna rushed towards the approaching unded and stomped on it's knees from behind after which she delivered a heavy stomp to the head undoubtedly killing it.

**Are you both alright?** she asked the two on concern as she knelt down to Clementines level checking her for any injuries.

**I'm fine.**

**I wanna get out of here. **Luna nodded to Lee's direction before she looked back at Clementine to speak.

**Just a bit more sweetie and we'll get out of here, we just need to get our supplies and fix Lee's leg alright.** Clementine hesitated for a bit before nodding at Luna's words just as Shawn entered the store.

**What wrong I head screaming.**

**Clementine and Lee were surprised by the undead is all** Luna replied to Shawn as he looked around noticing the boxes containing supplies while Luna entered the back room to return with more boxes.

**We can't fit that all in my truck you know.** Shawn commented as he began to help Clementine and Lee load the boxes with supplies, Luna topped to place afour more boxes down before she answered him.

**I wasn't planning on loading them on your truck at all**

**And where are you planning on loading them then? **He asked but instead of Answering Luna merely gestured to the large pickup truck outside before she entered the back room to finish taking out boxes, as she finished taking out the boxes from the back room she approached Shawn and the other two who were just finishing up taping the boxes there were filling shut.

**I know your with the law but with the world in chaos I hope you'd forgive me for stealing the stores truck, we need the food more than the undead here and it's not like that dead guy is going to file a complaint. **Shawn could only nod mutely as he watched Luna search the dead man for keys before walking outside and starting up the truck, driving it in front of the store, while Shawn didn't like what Luna was doing looting the store and stealing a truck he understood her reasoning and her point of view, so reluctantly he helped her, Lee and Clementine load the truck with the boxes before returning to his own truck as Luna said they'd follow him after filling up on gas.

When the two trucks reached the farm the sun had already set blanketing the place and it's surroundings in darkness with the moon being the only source of light the five people exited their respective trucks with Luna and Lee stretching while Clementine giggled at their synchronized actions, on the other Truck Shawn exited the drivers side while Chet got out and stretched as well before speaking to Shawn.

**Hey, Shawn... I'm'a run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit.**

**No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night. **Shawn waved Chet goodbye while he approached Luna, Clementine and Lee saying his goodbyes.

**It was nice to meet ya three. **The three wave him goodbye as he leaves.

From the farmhouse the front door opens and from there an old man emerges, upon seeing the two trucks and the people riding them the man rushed towards Shawn pulling him into a one arms hug.

**Thank God you're okay.**

**I was worried it'd be bad here, too. **Shawn greets his father returning the hug as they make small talk.

**Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new.**

**I wouldn't have made it back without Chet.**

**Well, I'm glad you took him with you then.**

After their short conversation the old man turned to the three who were watching the exchange between father and son silently.

**You've brought a couple guests.**

**Your boy's a lifesaver. **Lee commented while Luna and Clementine watched silently.

**Glad he could be of help to somebody.**

**So it's just you and your daughters then. **Before Lee could answer Shawn answered his father

**Oh, not his daughters, he's...a good Samaritan. **

**I'm Hershel Green Shawn's father.** Hershel shook Lee's hand before turning towards Luna and Clementine and speaking to them.

**Do you girls know this man?. **Luna and Clementine looked at each other before Luna decided to answer for them both.

**Yes, he helped us with the undead. **Hershel seemed content with this answer as he turned to Lee and spoke.

**Well looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there.** Luna cursed internally as she looked at lee before walking back to the truck and getting in, taking out a med kit she had found earlier under the seats she got out and walked back to them.

**I'm sorry about that, I was supposed to help him sooner but it slipped my mind.** Luna had lee sit down on the drivers seat of the truck which the driver's door was open, Hershel and Shawn watched silently at Luna first checked Lee's leg shaking her head at how swollen it was.

**You should have reminded me to help with this, it must hurt like hell. **Luna commented as she discretely cast a spell on it to numb the pain and lessen the swelling while she began wrapping his leg in a bandage.

**Yeah it hurts like hell but now it feels** **better. ** Lee replied before standing up as Luna finished returning the bandages to the medical kit and returning them under the seats, while Luna was doing this Lee approached Hershel before speaking.

**Sorry about that, we were wondering since your son offered if we could stay the night here. **Lee asked avoiding the topic of his leg which :una conveniently helped him with.

**Hmm, your welcome to stay however my house is full but I've got another displaced Family sleeping in the barn, your welcome to sleep there if you'd like. **Lee nodded thinking that was the best they could hope for just as Luna and Clementine walked to his side hearing the end of the conversation, when the two stood by Lee Hershel looked at both of them before speaking.

**I didn't catch your ****names'**

**I'm Luna**

**Cle, Clementine.**

**We'll Hello to you both as well, I was just talking to Lee about you three staying at my barn, so tell me what dangers have you both seen. **Clementine looked at Luna while she carefully thought of how to answer the man as it looked like he thought she and Clementine were sisters.

**A few days of the dead keeping us company and a couple of shooting in the neighborhood.** at this answer Hershel release a breath before speaking.

**I still just can't imagine it.**

**Consider yourself lucky. **at this comment Hershel turned to Lee and nodded.

**Hey, Dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm. **Shawn who was watching the exchange silently decided that it was time to voice his concerns to his father.

**That doesn't seem necessary.**

**I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some** **serious... **Shawn briefly glanced at Clementine before continuing. **SHIT hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet.**

**He's right**

**Your son's right. You're gonna wanna fortify this place.** Lee and Luna interjected at the same time looking at each other as Hershel glanced at them before turning back to Shawn.

**Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn.**

**Dad, I'm serious. Lee and Luna, come on, tell him what you both saw out there.**

**We say people corpses come back from the dead and tried to attack** **us. **Lee explained as Luna looked at him letting him lead the talking.

**Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is.**

**Lee, Luna and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really. **Shawn insisted to his father

**I already said okay. **at this Shawn goes inside leaving his Lee, Luna and Clementine with his Father to talk.

**There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?**

**Towards Macon, I suppose. **Hershel nodded at this answer from Lee before glancing at Luna and Clementine flashing them a smile before be bade them goodbye and entered the farm house.

Looking at each Luna tilted her head towards the bard in a gesture for Lee to lead the way as she took Clementine's hand before following him. arriving at the bard Lee pushed the door open before looking around inside making sure it was safe while Luna and Clementine followed him in, deciding it was safe Lee mouthed an **all clear** to the two so Luna closed the door while Lee set out to find the blankets that Hershel talked about, minutes Later the three were setup in makeshift beds in the hay covered barn the family of tree were already asleep in the upper floor so the three of them were making themselves comfortable, Luna laid on her back allowing Clementine to snuggle beside her while lee laid on her other side on his left looking at them, Clementine Sniffed and sneezed before raising a hand to rub her nose.

**It smells like...**

**Shit.. **Lee and Luna replied simultaneously eyes widening as they cursed in front of a child, meanwhile Clementine let out a gasp and a

**That was a swear.**

The three were silent for a while following that as Luna pondered whet they had to do tommorow while Lee was having second thoughts about the plan to go to Macon, after all it had been a while since he last talked to his Family and he also wasn't so sure he still had a family to come back to, the two of them were broken from their thoughts as Clementine spoke in a small voice.

**I miss my mom and dad.**

**I can only imagine sweetie. **It was Luna who answered her while Lee echoed her sentiments as she ought his eye.

**How far is Savannah? **

**Pretty far.** This time it was Lee who answered as Luna didn't have particular knowledge of the various places in each state of America.

**Okay. **at this Luna squeezed Clementine closer to her making the girl snuggle further into her as Luna tried to provide as much needed comfort for the little girl.

a few minutes passed and the three of them feel into a peaceful slumber with the exemption of Lee waking up momentarily due to a nightmare before falling asleep once again.

**AN: **

**Well that's it for Chapter three, I'm not much into Authors notes but I'd like to just Answer a review from ****Worker72**

**Luna maybe magical but in this story she'll be using little to no magic at all, I don't want magic to be the solution our characters depend on in every situation, while she might use her magic it won't be a highlight of the story just a gentle help or something that can be used in an emergency when conventional means just wont cut it. and to address another matter, yes I plan on continuing this story to it's eventual end which in my mind is still very far into the future as while I'll be following the game's story line I will also be making a lot of alterations scenes that I feel could have been or should have been done along with ideas I have that could serve as something new to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

The sun was bright it's rays came through small holed in the barn's roof causing rays of sunlight to illuminate the inside of the barn, one suck ray was focused directly into Luna's eyes causing her to wake due to the heat, growling softly she raised a hand to shield her eyes careful to not wake Clementine who was snuggled beside her looking to her left Luna had to shake her head at the sight of Lee sleeping soundly, there was just something funny about a large man sleeping peacefully in a bard on a makeshift bed in her opinion but she suppressed the urge to laugh with respect to the two sleeping individual on both her sides, the silence however was shattered with the arrival of a mustached man who opened the door to the barn a little too loud not enough to wake the two but enough o make them both stir, the mustached man walked towards the three looking at them before locking eyes with Luna while raised a hand placing a single finger to her lips signaling for silence, the mustached man however paid her no mind and tapped Lee on the shoulder to wake him

**Hey, get up. **Luna wanted to curse the man as while trying to wake Lee he also woke Clementine in the process causing the little girl to sleepily get up from snuggling into Luna yawning while rubbing her eyes, Luna looked at her two companions rubbing the sleep away from their eyes and decided that she should probably get up herself and help out in reinforcing the fence, as Luna was stretching her body working out the kinks from her bones Clementine began scratching her arm

**I'm itchy.**

**Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair. **this comment and snwer from the mustached man made Clementine gasp and loot up at her hair tentatively touching it to make sure that there are no spiders.

**But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?**

**I'm not her dad. Name's Lee. **Lee interjected into the conversation as he apparently finished stretching and exercising his muscles.

**You know you could easily pass as our father** **Lee.** Luna remarked smirking as she took Clementines hand to lead her outside.

**I'm Kenny. **as the Mustached man introduces himself a kid about Clementine's age runs inside the barn passing the two girls who were on their way out before shouting.

**Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything! **the boy then runs off to presumable go to the tractor and where they were going to build a fence

**We better get going or we won't hear the end of it. **Lee and the man Named Kenny walked together to exit the barn talking to each other while Luna and Clementine disappear for a bit to do their morning routines.

**That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though.**

**Duck?** Lee asked just for confirmation wondering why a parent would ever call their kid duck.

**Yeah. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know.**

**That's a valuable trait lately. **Lee answered still struggling a bit in grasping why they'd call their son duck

**No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers.**

**DAAAAD!**

**See? **at this Lee could only nods his head not wanting to argue names as after all his parent dd name him Lee which was Chinese and had nothing to do with a large black guy like him, not that he was being racist or anything.

while these thoughts ran through his head the two of them arrived at the porch of the farmhouse there seated was a woman whom Lee assumed to be Kenny's wife and Duck's mother, the sudden thought to ask why the fuck they'd call their sun duck occurred to Lee however he suppressed the thought and instead introduced himself.

**Hello, I'm** **Lee.**

**Nice to meet you Lee I'm ****Katjaa and ****this is Duck and I'm sure you've already met Kenny, where are those two lovely ladies with you.** the woman asked looking around for Luna and Clementine however she couldn't find them.

**Well I don't know but I think they'll be with us shortly after they do whatever it is they needed to do.** Lee answered awkwardly, as if on cue Luna and Clementine approached the four, Luna still holding Clementine's hand as she looked at Lee.

**Katjaa, Kenny, Duck this is Luna and Clementine.** Lee introduced the three to the two girls seeing as they just arrived, Luna opened her mouth to speak but she shut it likely deciding whatever she wanted to say wasn't important.

**The word is you were on your way to Macon. **Lee looked towards Luna who nodded agreeing that it was still their plan, with the truck and a few tanks of gas that they loaded in the back they'd be able to get to Macon and out if they decided to move on just in case.

**Yeah my Family lives there**

**Well, Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to. **at this Lee looked at Luna once again before looking towards the truck they had nicked from the gas station before looking back towards Kenny and nodding his head.

**Alright, the more of us against those monsters the better, we'll bellow behind you on the truck.**

**It's a plan, then. **at these words Shawn green approached the group holding a hammer on one hand as he spoke

**Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better. **

**I wanna build a fence. **It was duck who answered him which made Shawn smile before he replied.

**Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break. **Lee and Luna had to chuckle at this before Lee followed Shawn to help him with the fence leaving Luna and Clementine with Katjaa and Kenny, looking at the three women Kenny soon realized he was outnumbered and go fix his truck.

**So you girls, are from Macon as well?** Katjaa the two as they moved to sit down on the porch Clementine sitting down closer to Katjaa while Luna sat behind the little girl, Clementine looked to Luna to answer the question which she found a bit difficult to find the answer two having no idea where she had met Clementine and Lee, thinking quick she recalled the drive from the neighborhood to the gas station and remembered a sign promoting the Atlanta botanical gardens.

**Were from Atlanta, a neighborhood outside the city that's where Lee found us. **Katjaa nodded her head in understanding before asking another question.

**So how long do you both recon you three staying here, Kenny wants to head out tommorow at the latest but I'd like to at least stay for a while it seemed safe.** Luna considered her answer to this question, the three of them with Lee has supplies that would last them all for more than a month even with Hershel and his Family along With Kenny and his with them, that didn't mean that they wouldn't need to scavenge for food but with the city of Atlanta being close there should be enough food and supplies for the taking.

**We'll head out with you to Macon tomorrow or today to go to Macon then maybe come back here if things don't look too good there, Atlanta is closer here and maybe we'd be able to get help from there. **Katjaa nodded at this answer when suddenly from the back they heard screaming.

bolting upright Luna rushed towards the back of the farm house, arriving at the back she saw Duck on the tractor with Shawn trapped beneath it, several walkers were on the fence reaching for both just as Lee arrived a few paces beside her.

**Get the kid. I'll help Shawn and take care of the undead. **Lee nodded at her as they both rushed towards the scene with Lee grabbing duck and taking him away while Luna jumped high and kicked the undead that was reaching for Shawn in the head pushing it back redirecting the attention of the three undead towards her as she passed over the fence, taking a few steps back Luna took a fighting stance positioning her legs apart and raising her hands at the ready, she wanted to test a theory of hers to determine the ways you'd be able to kill these monsters, as the first undead approached Luna aimed for the side of it's head delivering a hay maker punch which turned the undead's face to the side snapping it's neck bringing it down, taking a few steps back Luna watched as the undead tried to get up making her shake her head as it seems that breaking it's neck would still leave it alive, changing tactics Luna took a deep breath before delivering a stomp to the head of the undead bashing it's head in, looking up at the two other undead monsters Luna made quick work of them by delivering hicks on the knees to bring them down before stomping on their heads.

As she finished dispatching the undead monsters she rushed towards the fence jumping over it just in time as Hershel arrived with his gun and lee was getting the tractor from above Shawn, going towards the tractor Luna helped Lee try and life it away lifting the tractor a few inches from Shawn, oh how Luna wished she could exhibit her true strength, luckily for her she didn't need too as Kenny helped the two lift the tractor while Hershel pulled his son out from under the tractor, as Shewn was pulled out Luna moved to help Hershel lift him up before speaking.

**Let's get him into a bed so I can treat him.** the man nodded to her so he and Luna carried Shawn inside the farm house into a room that Luna assumed was Shaw's as they placed him on the bed Luna got to work ripping his clothes from his body Luna discovered he had a nasty gash on his abdominal area and quickly turned to Hershel.

**Get ma some hydrogen peroxide, a needle and thread along with bandages.** Hershel rushed out of the room ad Luna used the remnants of Shawn's shirt to stop the bleeding casting a small healing charm on it to help, when Hershel came back with the items she requested Luna poured a bit of the hydrogen peroxide on the wound before threading the needle and beginning her stitches, she carefully stitched him up before taking her time to clean the wound with more of the hydrogen peroxide, after which she asked Hershel to help her lift him up before she began wrapping the bandages around Shawn's abdominal area.

**I did the best I could, he's out cold but he should wake up in a few hours to a day, If he gets a fever were going to need some antibiotics but until he wakes up we can't be sure. **Hershel nodded at her as she went outside leaving father and son inside the room, when Luna stepped out to the porch of farmhouse she was greeted by the sight of Lee, Clementine, Duck, Katjaa and Kenny all their faces showed worry so Luna was quick to answer.

**I stitched him up he had a nasty abdominal gash, but until he wakes up we wont know if he's out of the woodwork. **the adults breathed a sigh of relief as any news was good news if Shawn wasn't dead. Kenny Katjaa and Duck lets form the barn leaving Luna, Lee and Clementine in front of the farm house.

**Will he be okay Luna? **Luna looked at Clementine at this question and in a soft voice she answered.

**We don't know sweetie but we can hope that he'll be okay.** deciding she'd be honest with the child Luna pulled her into a hug which was joined moments later by Lee, looking up at him Luna gave him a grateful smile as she relished in their warmth, it had only been a day but she was getting close to the two especially Clementine, Luna would protect these two and together the three of them joined by others will see this apocalypse through.

**AN:**

**I'll be answering reviews in the format, (Reviewer name: Answer.) this should keep it short and to the point.**

**Worker72: Luna's backstory will be spread throughout all my stories if your only planning on reading this one then you'll only see snipplets of her past.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

Several hours had passed since the attack of the undead on the farm, Luna Lee and Kenny worked on the surrounding fences reinforcing them with wood and barbed wire, halfway done with the fence they were joined by Hershel in reinforcing the fence of his farm informing them that Shawn woke up and was now sleeping much to everyone joy, when the reinforcement of the fence was done Kenny had a talk with Hershel Lee and Luna about leaving for Macon at which Luna suggested that Kenny and his family should stay at the farm while she, Lee and Clementine travel to Macon, Luna reasoned that they shouldn't risk everyone traveling from the farm as who knew how many undead there were, Kenny reluctantly agreed with Luna's suggestion after being persuaded by his wife that staying was a good idea. deciding that they could risk to travel between Macon and the farm within the day Lee, Luna and Clementine got into the truck headed for the road on highway I-20E. the ride to Macon was spent in silence with Lee driving the three of them Luna watching the road while Clementine rested her head on her shoulder.

**So what landed you on the back of a police car?** Luna asked Lee breaking the silence of the drive, the highway was rather empty apart from the ocassional undead which they avoided.

**What does it matter now?** Lee answered obviously trying to avoid the topic.

**Well for starters I'd like to know what kind of man the person I'm trusting my life with along with this little girl.** Luna answered him in a tone that stated that her trust in his was a fact and that she was just asking for their sake, Lee released a sigh his eyes not straying from the road before he answered.

**I found out my wife was cheating on me, caught her and the guy in our bed in our house, my eyes just went red and I beat the guy to death, he was the state senator.**

**Mhmm. **Luna hummed as she thought of a response to his story, she couldn't fault him for what he's done after all humans do a lot of things in their anger, things they later regret.

**You should have killed your wife as well.** as Luna stated this Lee couldn't help but take his eyes off the road and stare at her his mouth slightly agape unable to believe what she was saying.

**I mean you'd be going away for homicide already why not make it double, after all she did cheat on you, while we don't know if your wife seduced the senator or the senator seduced her it isn't fair that only one of them get's killed don't you think.** Luna stated this her eyes still focused on the road before she reached over and pushed the steering wheel a little to the left causing the truck to move lanes and avoid colliding with one of the undead, this also caused Lee to return his focus on the road as he spoke.

**You fucking crazy.**

**I know. **Luna replied without missing a beat a soft smile gracing her features as she continued.

**Well it's nice to know your a good man Lee, just uhh don't expect me to call you Father or Daddy. **These words cracked Lee up as he burst out laughing followed by Luna as he shook his head .

**I'm not counting on you to.**

**What so funny? **Clementine who had awoken with their laughter asked as she raised her head from Luna's shoulder.

**Nothing sweetie we were just talking about... a joke of Scotsmen. **Lee glanced at Luna not having any idea what she was talking about while Clementine merely nodded her head.

The three took the next exit from the highway as they saw the sign for Macon, it took then just a few minutes for the three to reach the county, Lee slowly guided the truck along the road watching for the undead however he had to stop as several vehicles were blocking the road, turning the engine off and getting out of the truck the three of them exited the truck to the road with Lee carrying his shotgun they began to walk on foot to the Everett Pharmacy, passign by a large sign Luna asked for them to stop as she gestured towards a building.

**We should check this building out, we might be able to get some more ammo and a few guns.** Lee read the sign that stated "Firearm Traders Warehouse LLC" and nodded, approaching the shop with Luna leading the way the three were greeted with a roll up shutter with a padlock at the bottom, Luna smirked before pulling out a paper clip from her pocket before beginning to work on the lock, it took her a few minutes to unlock the padlock but when she did she removed it and raised the shutters for the shop, Luna made quick work of the lock on the door allowing the three to enter the shop with displayed various guns of different calibers with boxes of ammo on the shelves behind the counter, Lee and Luna walked around the shop picking up two bags and loading them with a few guns all in all they had four rifles one of them a 50BMG which Luna found hidden in the backroom of the shop at least a dozen pistols of different calibers and several boxes of ammo, Luna also took two Semi automatics along with several mags.

**Let's loot this place full when we return from your family pharmacy, at the very least stock up on ammo. **Luna stated which Lee agreed with before they exited the shop and pulled the shutters down, as they were walking from the shop Luna rummaged through the bag she was carrying before pulling out a "S&W 351C" 22 caliber pistol and handed it to Clementine along with bullets.

**Clem here hold this and place these in your pockets. **Luna said handing Clementine the gun before helping her place the bullets in her pockets. Lee who was walking in front of them stopped to look at both of them gasped before exclaiming.

**Whoa Whoa Whoa, Why are you giving her a gun?. **He asked Luna incredulously.

**Because she needs to be able to protect herself.** Luna answered him Simply while Clementine looked at the gun in her hands with wonder.

**She's still a little girl. **Lee countered coming closer to the two.

**So would you rather leave her unprotected? Like it or not Lee the both of us can't be there for her every time, there will come a moment where we'd be unable to come to her aid you know.** Luna reasoned out, this made Lee stop to think on it and the more he thought about it the more he realized Luna was right, however he still didn't like the idea of Clementine holding a gun.

**I still don't like it. **Lee said crossing his arms.

**You think I do?** Luna asked him before continuing. **I'm going to teach her how to shoot and hopefully kill the undead then she'd have a gun she can use if she's in trouble and were not there to help her.**

Lee could only nod at this as he continued to lead the way towards his family Pharmacy, as they got closer to the Pharmacy the large sign proclaiming the name "Everett Pharmacy" being a good indicator that they were close, their path was blocked by undead monsters roaming the streets, by Luna's count there were atleast 20 of them, well at least those that they could see, not one to waist an opportunity Luna began teaching Clementine how to use her gun.

**Remember sweetie, a gun is not a toy it's a tool, a tool you use to hurt someone, you use a gun to protect yourself and those you hold dear. **Luna told Clementine as she taught her how to hold the gun properly, adjusting the girl's hold and relaxing her arms.

**Now sweetie I want you to aim for the head and squeeze the trigger, while I cover your ears. **Luna moved behind Clementine and used both her hands to cover the girls ears as they girl aimed her first shot and fired blasting the brains out of the closest undead and attracting their attention.

**My arms hurt.** Clementine whined in a small voice as the undead began approaching their direction.

**You'll have to bear with it to get used to the feeling sweetie, **Luna told the girl gently as she raised the girl's arms again relaxing them and preparing her to shoot, behind them Lee was holding another pistol this one a "9mm Glisenti" he was ready to being firing if the undead got too close for comfort.

**Alright sweetie aim for the head. **Luna instructed covering Clementines ears from behind her as she shot her second shot blasting another undead's brains out. **Very good Clementine now I want you to aim and shoot for the other monsters. **Clementine obeyed her as Luna covered her ears the girl began firing at the undead, one two three four more undead perished at her hand while her lost shot missed. with all her ammo gone Luna and spoke to Lee.

**Cover us while I teach her how to reload. **Lee began firing at the undead downing them as Luna knelt next to Clementine and spoke to her.

**When you run out of bullets sweetie you push the the chamber out and fill them with bullets. **Luna carefully taught the girl how to reload the gun before handing it back to her.

**Now sweetie lets practice you shooting without me covering your ears.** Luna stood beside Clementine the girl angled her shot remembering her posture, this made Luna smile as she pulled out a gun of her own and aimed, when Clementine fire her first shot the girl was momentarily surprised by the sound of the gun before she recovered and began firing again,Luna joined her and Lee at firing at the undead as a few more seemed to come out of the streets joining the already considerable number, Lee Clementine and Luna begin walking towards the Pharmacy shooting at the undead and leaving them in their wake with Luna leading and Lee covering their backs, Clementine stayed in the middle, as the three approached the Pharmacy several gunshots came from inside making Luna turn her gun on the Pharmacy just as a woman rushed outside and began shooting at the undead.

**GET INSIDE!** someone shouted from inside the Pharmacy making the four run inside while a fluffy man closes and padlocks the metal gate before rushing inside and closing the door.

**We can't take risks like this! **a woman shouts at the woman who rushed outside and helped the three.

**And we can't just let people die, either. **the woman answered the other woman heatedly.

**When I SAY "that door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it. We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous! look they have guns. **the woman shouted back.

**Worse, they could've led 'em right to us! **a fat whale of a man interjected in the argument.

**Where the hell is your humanity?! They would've died out there! **the woman who helped them responded to the man.

**Then we let 'em! **the man responded heatedly spit spluttering for his mouth.

**Whoa bitch chill the fuck out. were just people trying to avoid those things just like you. **Luna shouted at the woman, the whale of a man took at punch at her which caused her to dodge and return a punch onto his abdominal area which caused him to gasp.

**Take a punch at me again old man and I swear I'm going to make you fucking regret it.** Luna cursed at the whale as he doubled over in pain, while this was occurring Clementine tentatively pulled on Lee's hand making him look at her.

**I need to pee. **Lee nodded at the girl and let her towards the restroom, the woman who was shouting at the other woman who helped them was now helping the man who tried to punch Luna sit down on the ground before she glared at Luna.

**You bitch, you don't get to come in here and swear at me before punching my father!** she shouted at Luna who returned her glare with a with menacing one as she replied with a growl.

**Oh bitch I'm going to fucking say what I want to say to you as long as your threatening me and my own, as for your father he should learn to not try and punch someone who's perfectly willing to teach him with his own medicine. **the woman was taken aback by Luna's tone as she spoke, Luna's eyes were cold carrying a promise of pain and suffering making the woman gulp, a scream tore Luna's attention away from the woman and her father as she turned and saw an undead monster approaching Clementine and Lee, fast as lightning Luna pulled her gun and fired hitting the monster in the head causing it to fall backwards as she rushed towards the two.

**Are you both alright?** Luna asked them in concern holstering her gun and Checking Clementine for injuries.

**We're fine. **Lee replied as Luna finished checking Clementine before moving to him making Luna stop.

**I'm glad your both alright. **Luna released a soft sight in relief as Clementine gently tugged at her hand making her look at her.

**Yes, Sweetie?**

**Can I pee now? **Luna nodded standing up and approaching the restroom, checking inside and making sure there were no more threats Luna turned towards Clementine.

**Alright sweetie it's safe, you can go pee. **Clementine smiled at her before entering the restroom and closing the door, as Luna turned back around she was met with a large fist to her face causing her to stumble back and her nose to bleed, bracing herself on the bathroom door Luna looked at at the person who punched her seeing that it was the old man caused her to smile.

**Oh now you've done it old man. **Luna rushed at him dodging the old man's arms before unleashing a heavy one two punch combo at his belly tapping into her vampiric strength, the old man took two steps back but Luna wasn't done she followed him delivering several more quick punches causing the man to vomit blood which Luna dodged before she delivered a hay maker punch to the old man's cheek shattering his jaw and knocking him out in the process, the woman who was his daughter screamed and rushed towards her fathers side glaring at Luna.

**Bitch.**

**I warned him and he didn't fucking listen**. Luna stated simple as she released a breath she had been holding before going towards the bag she had dropped earlier and rummaging through it, finding what she was looking for she pulled out her gun and changed the magazine.

**Lee I don't see your family here do you? **Lee shook his head in reply to Luna's statement while she check the magazines of the semi automatic hanging from her shoulders.

**I say we go out shooting and return to the guns hop, loot it for the ammo and then get back to Atlanta, this place is a bust. **Lee nodded dropping his bag before pulling out at M16 and checking it's mag.

**Alright Luna when Clementine gets out of the restroom let's go, we might just get back to Atlanta. **Lee affirmed the plan and as if on cue Clementine opened the door of the restroom and walked out before she approached Luna who asked her for her gun before helping her load it, as the three were checking their ammo the woman who saved them earlier and the man who shut the metal gate along with another man approached Luna.

**Hey Luna is it? I'm Carley and this is Glenn and Doug we'd like to come with you to Atlanta if possible. **Luna looked at Lee who shrugged his shoulders, Luna continued loading Clementine's gun as she answered.

**Sure, take a gun or ammo from the bag you'll need it. **Glenn and Doug take two 45 Caliber pistols from the bag along with magazines before checking them if they were loaded, Carley for her part continued talking to Luna.

**Do you know the man with you is a convicted killer? **this made Clementine gasp in surprise while Luna shrugged before replying.

**Well I'd trust him with mine and Clem's live anytime, plus the world has gone to shit, we've been killing these undead.**

**Walkers. **Glenn corrected Luna which made her glace at him before continuing.

**Walkers left and right, I'd trust that he's kill them alongside me to save his and our lives and I won't mind that he had a criminal record. **Carley thought on her words as Luna finished loading the revolver handing it back to Clementine, Carley agreed with Luna that the world went to shit and she'd trust her judgement regarding Lee for now.

**You sure you should be giving a gun to the kid?** Doug asked Luna making Glenn and Carley turn to Clementine holding the revolver in her hands.

**She's a better shot that you. **Luna replies simply as she stood up and approached the door, the three looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and looking back at Luna while warily glancing at Clementine.

**We leave when everyone is ready. **Luna said as she opened the door to glance outside, several walked were reaching inside the gate masking Luna shake her head before closing the door.

**What about us?** the woman who was kneeling with her father spoke to those preparing to leave.

**You wanted us out of here didn't you? were just fulfilling your wish.** Luna answered the woman with a smile before checking on the others if they were ready.

**Alright everyone guns out, we leave here shooting and run north towards "****Firearm Traders Warehouse", we loot the place for weapons and ammo before riding our truck back to Atlanta. **Luna looked at everyone ensuring they were ready before she turned around and faced the door Clementine and Lee stepping beside her, when Luna opened the door her first shot was to the lock of the gate her shot was followed by several others downing the five walkers reaching inside the gate as well as catching the attention of the walkers, Luna opened the gate and fired at the nearest walker before sprinting out Lee and Clementine hot on her heels, Luna shot each and every walker in front of her with pinpoint accuracy hitting them between the eyes and dropping them on the street, the six of them ran two block before with a sudden yell Doug tripped in a walked that had been shot down by Luna, halting for a bit Glenn and Carley rushed to help him up while Lee provided cover fire, Luna took this moment to help Clementine load her gun once again flipping the gun over before showing it loaded with bullets to the girl which made her smile, Luna wasn't above cheating a but if it helped them all but she wouldn't dare enchant a with infinite bullets lest if fall on the wrong hands. as Doug recovered and everyone replenished their ammo the group began moving once again this time at a more moderate pace as the walked seemed to have thinned out at this pat of town and they intend to keep it that way, reaching the gun shop Luna pulled the shutters up and allowed everyone to enter before she shut it behind her as she was the last to go in blanketing the shop in darkness

The group took the time to rest while Luna searched the shop for the light switches switching the ceiling lights on allowing everyone to see, after their short breather the group began packing up the shop, guns and ammo were the haul of the day and after breaking the door that led into the warehouse bellow they group hit upon a gold mine's worth of weaponry, it appeared that the warehouse part of the sign up front wasn't just for show the group found the warehouse full of all sorts of weapons from revolvers to a tommy gun the group couldn't believe their luck, not one to hook a fit horse in the mouth Luna had Carley, Glenn and Doug drive the trailer truck they found inside the warehouse, while it was a large vehicle she was sure they could park it outside the farm to server as additional defense, the arsenal inside the trailer wasn't a bad thing either. it took the group hours to load the trailer but having the weaponry to outfit a small army was well worth the work they had to do in emptying the warehouse of it's contents, the sun had already set and dark had already settled when the group finished loading the trailer, just as they were closing the large doors behind the truck the lights suddenly went out blanketing the warehouse in darkness, Luna who had been walking around the trailer quickly moved back towards the warehouse shelved and grabbed a flashlight, turning one of them on Luna was able to guide the others into obtaining their own flashlights allowing everyone to see.

**It seems like electricity has now gone down, meaning we need to make haste, Carley Glenn and Doug you three get into the trailer and drive out of the warehouse, me Lee and Clementine will meet you in the highway towards Atlanta. **Carley nodded getting into the drivers seat for the trailer the six of them were getting used to Luna giving out orders as their de facto leader so she did not complain, as she started the truck Glenn and Doug goi into the passenger side and joined her inside the cab, she turned the headlights on to see Lee and Luna opening the warehouse doors to their horror a hoard of walkers were laying in wait outside, the walkers rushed in as soon as the doors were pushed apart, Luna and Lee opened fire while Clementine ran with them, Carley floored the pedal for the truck barreling through the horde crushing the walkers beneath the truck as she drove out of the warehouse, looking at one of the side mirrors she say Lee, Luna and Clementine rushed back inside the gun shop and close the door before she lost sight of it as the truck left the warehouse.

Meanwhile inside the gun shop Luna and Lee changed their magazines having emptied them firing at the hoard of waked that flooded the warehouse, the two prepared themselves as Luna listed the shutters, the three opened fire at the walkers waiting in front of the shop as they made their way to the truck, it seemed that the majority of the walkers were currently inside the warehouse as the three encountered only a few of them on their way, when they reached the truck the three filed in with Luna Driving and Lee riding shotgun while Clementine sat in the middle, starting up the truck Luna backed up before making a u turn following the roat towards the highway, it took Luna a few minutes to catch up to the trailer but when she did she hooked at them two times before overtaking a signal for them to follow her as she drove through the interstate, the drive was silent with them avoiding the occasional walker in the middle of the highway that was untill Clementine broke the silence.

**My parents wont be coming home anymore will they. **Luna turned to glance at Clementine before answering.

**Why do you say that sweetie? **Luna asked as she glanced at Lee worriedly while replaying the past day along with yesterday in her mind wondering if they had said anything to tip Clementine off, Clementine took a deep breath before speaking her words shocking Luna to her core.

**Three new messages. Message one. Left at 5:43 PM.**

**Diana: Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break! (chuckles)**

**Message two. Left at 11:19 PM.**

**Diana: (panicked) Oh, my God, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe.**

**Message three. Left at 6:51 AM.**

**Diana: (tearfully) Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you...we love you...we love y-. **after Clementine repeated her mothers messages from the answering Machine practically verbatim, Luna in a shaky voice asked.

**Clementine sweetie do you remember everything that happened yesterday along with everything that everyone said. **Clementine nodded at her causing Luna to take a deep breath before speaking again.

**I'm sorry for telling you a lie back in your house sweetie, but you have o understand I didn't know how to tell you.** Clementine moved closer to Luna before wrapping her arms around her waist, the inside of the truck was silent for a while before Clementine spoke.

**It's alright I know you just didn't want me to be hurt.** Luna could only nod at her before releasing one hand from the steering wheel and wrapping it around the little girl.

**AN:**

**Worker72 : The story will follow my thoughts and visions of how the story should have progressed and how it should have been done, it will follow the game and the TV show loosely as I'm setting the story up to be my own take on it's events. Also no Shawn want bit, I clearly stated it was a gash meaning a deep cut, this he received when he was run over by the tractor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

**AN: I should really just write this in the bottom of the story but I just have to inform you my readers about some changes I'm going to make to my writing style here, so far for the past chapters I've been using a script like style of writing meaning conversations followed by comments, background information, character thoughts or scene descriptions, all in all it feels more like a script for a game or a TV show which is what this story is loosely based on but if I was honest with myself I don't like it so from here on out I will be using "" for speech and maybe I'll still place them in bold then whatever I feel would have more of a narrative feel. another change is that I made the story into two. I didn't split them just posted them in two categories one is a crossover where I declare it's a cross over with the walking dead TV series one is just a normal story and while Rick and his group still appear since I'm not going to be writing two stories just publishing chapters in twp categories it will be in the category of the walking dead gam, I thought about posting one in the walking dead TV series category as well but I decided not to because while Rick and his group is in this story and there will be chapters just about them, the story will still revolve around Clementine, Luna and Lee, thats all everyone and have fun reading.**

* * *

The drive to farm after the revelation with Clementine was terribly silent, Luna while she was driving along the highway was berating herself internally for not noticing the signs. _'pin point shooting, easy grasp on theory and explanation, able to follow instructions to the letter and calm situational awareness. I should have fucking seen through it easily but NO I ASSUMED SHE WAS JUST AN INTELLIGENT_ _CHILD_' Luna screamed at herself internally as she closed her eyes '_AND BECAUSE OF THAT LAPSE IN JUDGEMENT I LIED TO HER, SHE WONT EVER FORGET THAT_' Luna knew because she herself had much the same ability if not more developed, is he was right Clementine has either eidetic or photographic memory but as Clementine remembered the voice messages with perfect clarity Luna was banking on the later, looking at Lee who looked confused and shocked Luna decided to break the ice that had settled inside the truck.

**"Clem sweetie, What do you think happened to your parents?"** Luna asked the girl tentatively as she continued driving, several cars passed them going the other way which she assumed were people going out of Atlanta two of three cars overtook them which seemed to headed towards the city. "**I think the hospital where Daddy went with Mommy was attacked while she was calling Sandra**" Luna nodded at her assessment at what most likely happened however their theory couldn't and wouldn't be confirmed unless they went to Savannah/ "**We'll Clementine sweetie while we can assume the worse happened to your parents, we wont know what really happened to them unless we go to Savannah, but sweetie at this time I don't think it's possible to go there first we have to survive the monsters**" if Luna was honest with herself she wanted to leave and rush towards Savannah to look for her parents but with the onset of the outbreak they couldn't risk the mobs, the riots, the confusion, anger, grief and the people who would take advantage of it, their best hope was to get back to the farm and ride out even just the first month of the outbreak."**I understand but we'll still go and search for them right?**" Clementine looked at Luna and then at Lee almost pleadingly, Luna was saved from answering her as Lee spoke. "**Yes Sweetie we will, after everything has settled down for a bit then we'll go and search for your parents**" Luna smiled at this before nodding when Clementine looked towards her, as she turned back to the road she had to slam the breaks reaching a hand out to protect Clementine from hitting the dash. "**FUCK**" Luna cursed at she looked infront of her to the mass of cars going into Atlanta wondering why the hellp were these people going into the city, taking the walkie on the dash and extending the antenna she pushed the button before speaking into it having given the other walker to Carley and the others. "**Hey guys any idea why people are going to Atlanta?**" Luna said releasing the bottom before an immediate response came from the other end. "**There's an emergency broadcast from the radio telling people that there are shelters in Atlanta along with food and medical help, they're also apparently developing a cure**" Luna herd Glenn answer from the other side, she took a moment to think about it and was about to reply when Glenn spoke from the walkie once again. "**Luna I have friends that are sure to be going there, you guys can go to the farm I've talked to Carley and Doug and they're coming with you but I'm leaving to find my friends**" Luna took a deep breath and exhaled before replying to him, she knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't ask him to abandon his friends. "**alright Glenn, do what you have to do, I wish you the best".**

That was the last they heard of him before everything went to hell.

* * *

The group arrived at the farms hours later, exhausted from the traffic jam it had been already morning when they arrived, the group were welcomed by Hershel and Kenny along With Shawn who apparently felt well enough to walk around, at first Hershel was against the trailer of weapons they brought back but was persuaded to allow it by Shawn backed by Luna, Kenny and Lee, outnumbered he allowed it but as a precaution, he put his foot down against people carrying guns in his farm, they'd be able to train and they'd have them when the need occurred but he was not having gun wielding people walking around his farm like a bunch of terrorists, the group turned in for the day to rest from the long hours in the road before walking up and helping fortify the fence along with doing chores in the farm, the days blurred together as Luna taught Clementine how to improve her shooting to avoid missing her targets, Kenny wanted her to teach duck as well however Katjaa vehemently disagree and the matter was dropped almost instantly, Katjaa and Lee helped by Luna took turns teaching the kids acting as tutors Kattjaa for Math and English, Lee taught History while Luna taught Science. duck didn't care much for what they were teaching preferring to play while Clementine took their lessons and excelled at them surprising the adults apart from Luna who supported her with a knowing smile giving her harder subjects suck as chemistry and physics much the the other adult's chagrin and Clementine's enjoyment, eventually Lee and Katjaa gave in and began teaching the girl advanced subjects as well while duck was taught at a sedate pace for his level, the group also met the farm hand named Otis and his wife Patrica, they also met Hershel's wife Annette along with his daughters Maggie and Beth later on they also met Beth's boyfriend Jimmy when he came to be with them after his family was attacked.

Days passed without incident until one night the farm was woken by the sound of helicopters flying overhead waking the inhabitants of the farm, the people rushed out from the farmhouse and the barn just in time to hear several explosions which the assumed came from Atlanta, what those explosions were they will never know until the day after when a man came to the farm calling for help, he was bitten by a walker and he told them that Atlanta was lost overrun by walkers and that the government bombed the place to contain them. the man then informed the group that people turn weather they die of a bit or not which surprised Luna s her initial assumption was it was the bite that injected the virus onto the person as the conversation went on Hershel contended to the the man disinfecting his bite before wrapping it in bandages despite Luna's words that it wouldn't help, Hershel then led the man in his house to rest despite Luna's warning even scathingly calling her a heartless woman Kenny, Ketjaa and Lee along with Clementine and Duck talked with her reasoning that Hershel would soon realize his mistake but they were wrong very wrong.

A day had passed since Hershel brought the man inside, the man got weaker and the fever settled in and on that afternoon unknowns the everyone the man died, later that evening as everyone prepared for their meal a deer courtesy of Luna who had gone hunting earlier that day before returning and being helped by the group butcher and skin the dear for it's meat, as the group were seated outside eating their meal under the stars and florescent lights a scream startled them from inside the house it was Annette who stood from the table to check on the man they were caring for and to give him food, worried the group as a whole stood from the table however Shawn was out of his seat like a bolt of lightning and was already stepping inside the house as the others stood to follow, as the group entered the house the found Shawn fighting off the a walker the man who had already turned bit into his neck while Shawn's mother laid on the floor of the room where they kept their patient, Enraged by the scene Hershel stabbed the man with a knife putting him down, however Luna knew the walker would get up once again so she brandished a combat knife taking from the same warehouse they had looted for weapons and stabbed the walked in the head as it tried to get up and attack Hershel.

Hershel who had turned around watched in horror as Luna did this screamed at her. "**You murderer, how could you? you murdered a man.**" Luna looked at him in disbelief as she replied. "**Hershel you have to understand, thats no longer a man but a monster, once someone turns they're already monsters not men." **Hershel however looked at her as if she had grown two heads before screaming back. "**No these people are just sick, they're alive just with a disease, those men you killed back when Shawn was attacked were men too, I was willing to overlook that because you saved Shawn but this this is too much, you killed people GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**" Luna was shocked at this proclamation as she took at step back at his biting words momentarily afraid however this only lasted for a moment before her face became cold and expression, she about to grab Hershel to talk and maybe beat some sense to him when Clementine who was behind her took a hold of her hand making her turn towards the girl her expression softening as she saw who it was. "**Luna is it true? are you a killer like Lee?**" this made Luna glance momentarily at Lee who shrugged before she turned back to the girl. "**Clem Sweetie Lee killed a man yes but the man he killed was a bad man, that man hurt Lee a lot, I killed these monsters because they're going to hurt us, they'll hurt duck, Katjaa, Lee and everyone around us including you, you see Clementine sometime people do bad things, things they might regret not all people do it because they like to do it but they do it because they want to protect someone or themselves.**" Luna carefully explained this to the girl who nodded thoughtfully, while in the background Shawn had already turned was was being pushed by Hershel who carefully dodged his grabbing hands while leading him towards the room where Annette was undoubtedly there as well, Luna who turned and say this looked towards the others and whispered to them to hold Hershel down as she dealt with the walkers, the others who knew how dangerous those monsters were nodded their heads before they slowly creeped towards Hershel before holding his arms and holding him back, Hershel screamed to for them to let him go attracting Shawn's attention at he went to attack him, Luna who was beside the group put a stop to this by stabbing Shawn in the abdomen putting him down, at this Hershel screamed and struggled against the group who hold him back at Luna spoke. "**Hershel you need to understand, these are monsters they aren't human anymore, anything human about them went away when they died these are just beasts hunting for food."** as if to emphasize her point Shawn who had been down and was supposedly dead slowly got up to resume walking to the group growling and sputtering incoherently like a rabid dog, Hershel tried to reach out towards Shawn but was held back by the group as Luna Kicked Shawn in the face before stabbing him in the chest, the others looked away but they kept hold of Hershel, they didn't like how brutal Luna was being but they agreed that Hershel needed to open his eyes to the truth that these walkers were real dangers and that they weren't human anymore, Luna for her part after stabbing Shawn a second time looked towards Hershell before peaking. "**If these really aren't monsters and are human then how do you explain them coming back? Humans never come back from the dead Hershel the die and stop moving not come back and hurt others" **as Luna finished this little speech she turn and stabbed Shawn who had just started to get up again on the head, at this statement Hershel slumped down on the ground as his daughters who had been watching the whole ordeal came to his sides to give him comfort, as Annette turned walker walked out of the room Luna stabbed her in the head with one quick strike not having any reason to prolong her suffering like she did Shawn, that night Luna slept clutching Clementine close to her drawing comfort from the little girl.

* * *

Days passed since that encounter and the farm had settled into a somewhat normal routine, the group took turns every single day in checking the perimeter of the farm for walkers being careful to stay inside the fence and quietly dispatching walkers that came near it, Otis, Luna and Lee took turns every other day in hunting for food with Luna bringing in the larger catches of the three, that wasn't saying that the other two did not occasionally bring a deer or a wild boar, Luna was simply a good hunter having lived in the forest for most of her childhood and also due to her abilities, the days turned into weeks and on a particular day when the hunt wasn't fruitful and they had to use the food they had looted from the convenience store all weeks ago just as they were boiling water to cook some noodles the power went out rendering the electric stove they were using useless, Katjaa who had been preparing the meal released a soft sigh in frustration, they had expected this what with the world seemingly in ruins but for it to occur while she was cooking was quite the disaster, moving through the kitchen and into the living room Katyaa asked Maggie if they had a stone fueled by wood or coal, after telling Katjaa that there was one inside the barn and being told that the power went out, Maggie returned to caring for her father who had taken up drinking days after the incident with Luna, Beth her sister went with Katjaa and with the help of Lee, they set the stove up so Katjaaa could resume cooking while Lee returned to helping Luna teach the two kids.

the days in the farm went on to be peaceful with the occasional walker being killed by the fence everything was mostly fine apart from Hershel sinking deeper into the bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

The group fell into the routine of working in the farm and hunting for food, consuming what supplies they had if the hunt didn't turn up anything and this day was one of those days, weeks had passed since the world had probably ended or at least most of it did in Luna's mind, she never expected to arrive at this world in an apocalypse but if there was one thing she had no control over it was her jumps, you see when someone jumped sideways in time and space there was no telling what world or dimension they'd arrive in, it wasn't like jumping forwards or backwards in time where in one your certain to go into the future while in the other your certain to go into the past, jumping sideways was and always has been uncharted territory, there had never been any studies into this matter as no one but her as far as she knew succeeded in the en devour of jumping sideways in the streams of time and dimensions, there were rumors of the few being able to accomplish such a feat but she was sure that even then like her they had theories on what happens when they travel but no way to test the theory, this now led to Luna's current predicament as de facto leader of a small group of people trying to survive an apocalypse and if they were to survive while keeping everyone alive she needed to have a conversation with someone that was long overdue, standing up from her seat bellow a tree as she watched Clementine and Duck play hopscotch on the grass she walked towards the Hershel family farmhouse and entered, coming into the living room she saw Beth collecting bottles of beer that her father had drunk, Luna wondered how much liquor they had because Hershel never seemed to run out of the bloody things, looking up as she entered Beth approached her and sked if she needed anything and Luna took a deep breath before speaking.

"**Would you leave us alone for a few minutes, I think it's time I have a talk with your father**" Beth nodded slowly before leaving the rooom glancing at her father as she did so, Luna watched her leave the room before she took a seat on one of the couches remaining silent, Luna just sat there her eyes never looking away from Hershel, even here it seemed it was a battle of wills as the silence went on neither seemed to be backing down no one spoke, the few minutes Luna had asked of Beth already lapsed causing some of the group to check in on them, Lee, Clementine, Beth and Maggie peered quietly by the doorway watching the two sitting in couches opposite from each other, Luna calmly looked at Hershel while he stared back clutching a bottle of beer in on hand, finally after more than a hour had been maybe feeling tired of the silence or having lost the battle of wills Hershel was the first to speak. "**I know what you want, but I wont do it"** Luna steepled her fingers together leaning in slightly before speaking. "**What do you think I want Hershel?**" Hershel looked at her in anger before snarling. "**You want me to apologize to admit I was wrong and you were right**" Luna frowned at him before speaking in a far more calmer tone than he used."**I don't want you to do any of that, just that that you acknowledge that you were wrong and for your daughters sake stop drinking.**" Luna let her words sink in as she sat there looking at him her gaze searching for his eyes conveying nothing but concern she wanted him to stop drinking and honestly she was just concerned for his daughters, she didn't care if he decided he didn't want to kill walkers, she and the other could take care of that but if they were going to stay in this farm HIS farm they had to at least get along, Hershel released a sigh before placing his bottle on the table and standing up. "**Why don't you and I take a walk**" Luna nodded curtly as she too stood up and followed Hershel out the doorway and into the porch, the two didn't walk far just a few minutes outside the farmhouse to the east boundary of the property.

"**What do you see?**" He asked as the two stood near a low cliff overlooking a valley. "**I see nature in it's beauty"** Luna said after a few seconds of looking at the scenery before her, it was true the sight of the distant forest surrounding what she assumed were field of rice and maybe corn at one part with a river flowing down in a zig zag pattern in the middle/ "**What I see is the work of god**" This honestly cracked Luna up as she thought "_oh please not this speech_" outwardly Luna looked at Hershel in slight sorry before she replied. "**Hershel there might have been once a God who watched over this world but that all ended one August Sunday just about two months ago maybe even before that, they say god rested on the seventh day, what if god did rest he or she remarked that the word was finished and there was nothing else they could do**" Luna answered Hershel speaking her mind regarding his views, Hershel was silent for a moment seemingly gathering his thoughts. "**You said you and Clementine were found by Lee and he helped you with the walkers**" Luna nodded at this "**You said that you Carley and Doug saved your life back in Macon, tell me don't you feel God's hand his presence in those events**" Luna released a sigh before shaking her head and answering "**Hershel those were the acts of humans helping each other, good people wanting to help others survive it had nothing to do with god, don't you think people prayed back when all this started, don't you think people begged, screamed, cried, pleaded for mercy when all this began. well seems to me that those prayers went unanswered after all the man YOU helped told us that Atlanta was gone it's not the land of the dead, the land of those monsters you refuse to acknowledge.**" Luna's voice had risen a bit at her tirade but she needed him to understand so she lowered her voice by the end and pleaded with in with her eyes and her expression, he however remained silent before looking over the valley once again, it took a while for him to reply but when he did it seemed he considered his words carefully. "**If there is no god then what am I supposed to believe in? I know the misconception I made you made that painfully clear to me, those are monsters but you see Luna, when you've believed in the fate for as long as I have and then sudden;y that belief is shattered into a million pieces by some I don't even know what you are, where does that leave me?**"Luna released a soft sigh before speaking. "**It leaves you here, with us with your family, it leaves you just the way you used to be a father, Shawn and ****Annette might be gone but you still have your daughters, Maggie and Beth to take care of, it leaves you just they way you are a grieving father who has to take care of his daughters in a world abandoned by god.**" the two returned to the farmhouse an hour after leaving it, Luna hoped she got to Hershel and that things would begin to improve, otherwise she had to think on what to do going forward as if he continued on his current path, he would undoubtedly be dead in a month or two if not then he would be knocking on that door.

* * *

It had been a while since Luna had her talk with Hershel the man had stopped drinking but he was still cooped up inside the farmhouse, at the very least it was an improvement, now she was out in the forest with Clementine who she was teaching how to hunt. "**Clem sweetie when hunting apart from your weapon your best assets are your five senses**" Luna walked with the little girl both of them holding army knives and strapped onto both their shoulders were quivers and they were holding bows on their left hands as they traversed the forest, Luna had fashioned the bows along with the arrows after her talk with Hershel yesterday, now the two were traveling alongside the creak, when they suddenly heard rustling on their left causing Luna to place a finger to her lips before she gently moved behind Clementine, as instructed Clementine took a deep breath before positioning her feet apart maintaining her balance knocking the arrow on the bow while keeping it pointed down before lifting it up and drawing the string, steadying her breath into controlled beats she waited, when from the bushes a little girl came running Clementine has to stop herself from releasing the arrow as she gasped, Luna behind her moved to the child's side as the two waited for the girl to either see them in her way or knock onto them. the two however were ill prepared for the walker that snarled running after the girl, Luna quickly knocked on her bow and aimed but before she could released the arrow another one impaled itself into the walkers head killing it, however as the walker toppled over it caught the running girl on her feet causing the girl to fall flat onto her face.

Luna rushed towards the girl before scanning her looking for any wounds and not finding any except for scratched likely caused by her running through the woods, Luna lifted the girl up in her arms before carrying her as Clementine followed the two carrying what seemed to be two rabbits in her hands with a wide smile on her face, as they neared the farm Luna turned back to check on Clementine and upon seeing her holding the two animals she was confused as to how she had caught them however she shrugged it off deciding she'd ask her charge later on at the moment her priority was this girl they had found in the woods, as they arrived at the farm Luna and Clementine were inundated with questions, asking Katjaa to tend to the girl Luna answered their questions before turning and congratulating her in catch and asking her how she caught the rabbits, Clementine looked at Luna tilting her head to the side a bit as she answered. "**I shot them with the bow hwile you were looking over that girl**" Luna blinked once then twice before dissolving in laughter pulling her charge into a hug before saying. "**Never change Clementine sweetie never change**" the rest of the day passed relatively peacefully as Katjaa finished cleaning the girl up before dressing her in clean clothes, one or two members of the group would check on the girl occasionally before going back to their chores as the girl appeared to be content to sleep, it wasn't until dinnertime when Luna and Clementine brought food to the room that housed the girl that the girl woke up from her long sleep.

the girl slowly stirred from her slumber as Luna took a seat Clementine opting to sit on her lap as Luna wrapped an arm around her waist as the two watched their guest slowly wake up, first the girl opened her eyes before sitting up looking around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings she was in until her eyes landed on Luna and Clementine, the girl's eyes widened and fear crept onto her face as she slowly backed away from the two until her back hit the headboard, Luna who was indulging Clementine by running her fingers through the girl's hair shook her head before looking at their guest and seeing her fearful stance, Luna spoke in a calm voice as she played with Clementine's hair not wanting to move suddenly and increase their guest's fright. "**don't worry we're not going to hurt you sweetie, we found you in the woods being chased by a walker, unfortunately you passed out from the shock of falling down on the ground or of fear when we killed the walker chasing you**" Luna offered to the girl, Luna really wasn't harboring any ill intentions to the girl and she didn't like beating around the bush hence the quick explanation, the girl for her part listened attentively before nodding seemingly accepting Luna's explanation, after several minutes the girl still did not speak so Luna spoke again. "**Why don't you take a bit to eat sweetie, you must be starving, food is on the nightstand**" Luna said this and she kept up playing with Clementine's hair the two of them not moving from their positions just watching the girl for her reactions, for Luna it was out of concern for Clementine it was out of curiosity as she idly wondered if the girl could be her friend, as it would be nice to have a friend close to her age aside from duck.

The gift looked at the nightstand before slowly approaching it, she seemed to smell the food which was rabbit stew the smell wafting around the room, the first however did not reach for the food instead she turned towards Luna and Clementine and spoke. "**Where am I?**" Luna was honestly relieved when the girl finally spoke, she was a bit worried that the girl lost her ability to speak due to mental trauma, it was actually worrisome when the girl didn't ask where she was nor scream for help as soon as she woke up. "**Your inside a farmhouse belonging to the green family**" Luna answered the girl as Clementine moved from her lap to sit on an a chair beside her, the girl seemed to process that for a few moments before speaking once again. "**I need to return to my mom**" Luna looked at the girl before answering her. "**I'm afraid thats not possible sweetie**" at these words the girl's eyes widened in fear but Luna hastened to placate the girl. "**It's already nighttime sweetie, if you'd like we'll help you find your mom tomorrow for now eat**" the girl hesitantly nodded her head before moving across the bed and beginning to eat the food on the nightstand, as if an afterthought Luna spoke again. "**Sweetie what's your name?**" the girl seemed to hesitate a bit holding a spoonful of rice before lowering it gently to the plate. "**My name is Sophia"**

**AN:**

**FanGirl01: Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC**

Luna nodded before turning to Clementine offering her hand the girl in question took Luna's hand before both approached their guest, Luna sat on the bed guiding Clementine beside her so that she was sat near Sophia, "**Hello Sophia, I'm Luna and this is Clementine**" "**Hi" **Clementine waved at Sophia smiling which made the other girl smile as well, Luna stood up with Clementine looking at her curiously before she spoke "**We'll Sophia you should finish your food, Clementine here can keep you company, then tommorow we can go looking for your mom**" the girl nodded at Luna as she left the room leaving the two to get to know each other, as Luna walked into the hallway she found the group waiting for her with Hershel surprisingly with them, Luna knew the group were curious about the girl as well as wary after all this was their first contact with another survivor since this all began, not keeping them all waiting Luna gestured for the living room and all of them walked inside, when everyone got themselves settled in different parts of the room Luna began speaking. "**So far we know she's not a walker, I checked her for bites and scratches and Katjaa gave her a change of clothes**" at this Katjaa nodded when several of them looked at her "**so far all I know is that her name is Sophia and that she was with her mother, she seemed pretty scared, but nothing she did indicated that she's a threat, I left Clementine with her**" at this statement a few of the face listening to her as if she was crazy "**Clementine can handle herself, she has her knife with her and while I'd shudder to think about her killing a person, I know she can protect herself**" the other occupants of the room couldn't disagree with her statement as they had seen how Luna trained Clementine not only on how to use a gun but also on how to use a bow and a knife, the people in the group had no doubt that Luna would also teach the little girl how to handle bigger guns and other weapons as soon as she could either acquire them or the girl could use them.

Luna watched the group from her seat for a bit letting them digest her words and wondering how she could suggest her plan. "**tommorow I'm also planning to accompany the girl to search for her mom**" this statement elicited different reactions from the group a few of them like Lee and Carley nodded their heads in agreement however the rest expressed several variations of disagreement. "**How sure are you that she actually has a mother?**" "**What if she has a group?**""**Do you even know where to look?**" Luna considered their responses before coming to a compromise that she hoped they'd accept. "**Alright, let's do this, we keep the girl in the farm and then the people taking the hunting for the day keep a lookout for people looking for the girl, that way we have her here and whoever comes across her group or her mother is armed**" the group talked between themselves for a bit with Luna fielding questions and concerned which mainly consisted of if they could afford to let the girl stay and what would happen if they didn't find her group or her mother, the question however of what if their group wanted to join them was raised by Hershel and Luna looked thoughtful before speaking. "**we don't know that she has a group yet and even if she did I don't want to decide right now if they stay or not, I'd like to at least give them a chance so we could get to know them**" everyone accepted this as they themselves had no idea what to do if the girl had a group and no one wished to be the one condemning the other group, with the discussion done the group elected to turn into the night, Luna went back to the room where they had been keeping their guest to find Clementine sitting on a chair while their guest slept,silently Clementine and Luna left the room to turn in for the night inside the barn along with Lee.

* * *

The next morning it was decided for Otis to go hunting along with Lee, the group explained that it was too dangerous for Sophia to come with them and that if they found her mother or her group, they had confirmed that she was with a group when she woke up this morning, they told her that if they's take them to the farm as well, so with Otis and Lee leaving to hunt Luna led the girls along with duck for their first lesson in the morning, Luna was just teaching Clementine about opposing forces of motion and how they interact with objects when her ear picked up the sound of a gunshot, she ignored it as she didn't see anyone else turn their heads and continued with Clementine's lesson, leaving Clementine with a few calculations to solve which the child happily began solving making Luna shake her head since she was practically teaching Highschool or in some countries college level physics to an 8 nearly nine year old, moving on she checked on Duck still having him identify insects before she moved onto Sophia, Luna was helping Sophia with identifying various wounds a human could sustain when shouts came from the fields in front of the farm making almost everyone turn their heads, Luna was the first to identify Lee and Otis with a man running in front of them Luna noticed the man carrying a child who was bleeding this however wasn't what alarmed Luna what alarmed her was the fact that there was another man behind Otis and Lee pointing a shotgun at them Luna turned to and shouted at Kenny who was closest to her to get everyone armed and meet her in front of the farmhouse, Kenny rushed to tell everyone Luna's remarks while Luna grabbed her bow nearby and gestured for Clementine who was watching her to follow suit, Clementine rushed to grab her bow and quiver before following Luna, Duck and Sophia who were confused and in Sophia's case scared slowly followed Luna and Clementine.

Arriving at the front of the farmhouse Luna and Clementine loaded their bows Luna aiming for the man behind Lee and Otis while Clementine aimed for the one running towards them, soon the two were joined by others from the group with Kenny and Carley opting to take positions further away each carrying sniper rifles, as the foreign people reached hearing range Luna shouted. "**STOP RIGHT THERE, DROP THE GUN OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE**" the running man stooped abruptly while the man pointing the gun at Lee and Otis stopped but kept the shotgun pointed at them, the man who was running shouted in reply. "**You have to help my son he's been shot**" Luna wanted to help she honestly did as she looked at the others she knew they did too but Luna wanted to ensure the safety of Lee and Otis first. "**HAVE YOUR FRIEND DROP HIS SHOTGUN AND RAISE HIS HANDS N THE AIR THEN WE'LL TALK**" the man quickly turned and said something to the man who was pointing the shotgun at Otis and Lee, the other man seemed to hesitate and Luna prepared to release her arrow just in case, finally the man dropped his gun so Luna relaxed her hand before shouting. "**ALRIGHT LEAVE THE GUN THERE AND SLOWLY APPROACH**" Luna watched the two approach alongside Lee and Otis the others in the group keeping their guns trained at them as Luna dropped relaxed her bow and returned the arrow onto her quiver, Luna looked at the child the man was carrying before asking. "**Was he bit?**" before the man carrying the child could answer the other man answered for him. "**No you some of a bitch friend here shot him**" Luna looked at the man who was pointing at Otis before shaking her head. "**Get him inside**" she said as she guided the man and the child inside the farmhouse leading them into the room Sofia had used just last night, pushing the sheets away Luna told the man to lay the boy down on the bed as she took at look at him. "**Fuck, someone get me painkillers, coagulants, clean cloth, an IV and alcohol both tge drinking and cleaning type" **Luna ordered as people from the group rushed out of the room to get her the things she needed. "**Someone get me a med kit along with a threat and needle as well."** as soon as Luna was handed a med kit she took out a stethoscope and began checking the boy for a heartbeat, finding one she took of the scope and tore off the boys shirt, examining the wound she cursed before grabbing the clean cloth place by someone on the nightstand and putting pressure on the wound, Luna looked at the two men who were with the by before speaking. "**Do any of you know his blood type?**" one of the men nodded his head before speaking "**It's A+ same as mine, I'm his father**" Luna nodded before shouting "**Someone get me a blood transfusing kit**" Luna made the man sit down on a chair next to the bed before she set up the IV and looking behind her she saw Katjaa and Hershel preparing the man for the transfusion so Luna released a breath before hooking the child up to the IV, taking the cloth off the wound of the child she took medical tweezers from the med kit before looking at the child and releasing a sigh,

Injecting the coagulant into the IV Luna waited a few seconds before removing the cloth from the wound cleaning it with alcohol before she used the tweezers to take one of the bullet fragments out, taking the first one was relatively easy as was the second, the third one however woke the child before he began thrashing around and screaming. "**Hold him down**" Luna shouted making Beth and Maggie who were in the room watching the proceedings rush towards the bed to do just that, the child kept thrashing and screaming causing the process of removing the third fragment to be difficult and bloody. "**STOP YOUR KILLING HIM**" Luna looked behind her at the man who shouted and was currently being restrained by Katjaa, Kenny and Hershel before shaking her head and continuing the operation, as she removed the third fragment the boy passed out allowing Luna to to place folded cloth on the wound to stop the bleeding, Luna turned around and spoke to the man. "**He's alive but he needs blood, we'll talk while we perform the transfusion**" the man nodded as Hershel and Katjaa hooked him up with his son and began the transfusion, "**So do you want the good news or the bad news?**" Luna asked the man as the other one entered the room and stood near the father of the child. "**The good news**" the father replies before Luna shook her head as she spoke "**The good news is your son will live**" both men released sighs of relief at her words to bad what followed turned that relief into horror. "**The bad news is that the bullet shattered into six fragments, I managed to take out three before your son began thrashing around, the other three are deeper and require more precision, that coupled with the fact that I suspect he has internal bleeding, your son will probably die in the evening**" the two looked at her as if she had raped their wives and daughters before killing them in front of the two, their reactions of horror were so sever that Luna wondered if she had given them both heart attacks, shrugging it off Luna continued speaking. "**Now I can save him but only if one of you two help my people collect supplies**" both men nodded before Luna turned towards the other occupants of the room and addressed them, "**Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Otis. do you know anywhere we could procure a respirator along with more medical supplies?**" the four were silent for a few moments before Hershel and Otis looked at each other, Hershel began to speak. "**They set up an FNA shelter at a Highschool five miles from here, but it was overrun by walkers**" Luna looked at Hershel and Otis before turning to the two men. "**You both have names?**" Luna asked the two who responded with "**Rick" **and** "Shane".**

Luna nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning back to the others. "**Alright well Otis since you were the one to shoot this man's son your going with Shane here to fetch the supplies.**" Otis nodded his head in agreement, if Luna didn't give him any role in saving the boy he would have argued with her into letting him help in any way he could, he would make this right he though so he was about to say something when Luna continued speaking. "**with that decided you two need to go to Carley, have her outfit you both with as much firepower as possible, a couple pistols and at least two automatic rifles would be preferable, if that school is really overun.**" after this pronouncement Luna looked at Shane talking directly to him "**I'm trusting you with our weapons, don't misuse the privilege**" Shaned nodded silently as he stood up only to be interrupted by a voice saying "**I'm coming as well**" Luna rounded on the speaking which was apparently Rick who had just finished giving his son blood, Luna had a few choice words for him at his proclamation. "**You step out of this room Rick and I'm breaking your legs, your staying here with your son.**" Luna glared at the man who sat down in shock at the venom in her voice. "**Your son needs blood, the earlier operation wasn't particularly bloody however he's displaying signs of blood loss meaning he's likely bleeding from the inside, until these two come back your sone will need more transfusions and your the only one we have the has the same blood type**" Luna let that snk in for a few seconds before continuing to speak. "**So if you want your son to last until he could be treated properly and not be a corpse with a hole between the eyes when you come back, you will stay put**" Luna finished her little speech and looked at Rick who was looking at her in horror in more than a bit of shame, after a quick conversation with Rick Shane and Otis left to find Carley for the weapons before leaving for the school.

* * *

An hour later just as Luna was making sure the child's condition had stabilized at least for the moment someone opened the door and spoke o a soft voice "**Luna Lunch is ready**" Luna nodded her head at smiled at Clementine who spoken before turning to the man behind her as the girl moved beside her, Luna took the time to playfully remove Clementine's hat and ruffle her hair which made the girl giggle as she tried to swat Luna's hands away, feeling that the girl's hair was sufficiently tussled Luna stopped and placed her hat back on her head before turning to Rick who was watching the scene in clear amusement. "**Your son is stable for now, come and have some lunch with us, you need your strength if were going to continue doing transfusions.**" Rick thought about it for a moment before nodding, moving towards the bed he kissed his son on the forehead "**I'll be back as soon as I can**" Rick promised as he followed Clementine and Luna out of the room, as the were walking outside of the farmhouse Luna decided it was safe to ask Rick questions now that everything had calmed down at least for the moment. "**So Rick, mind telling me what you were doing in the forest with your kid?**" Luna asked as they neared the crossed the porch of the house headed towards where several tables were setup for food. "**We were looking for a girl, a daughter of one of my people**" Luna nodded connecting the dots quickly before speaking. "**Does this girl have a name?**" Rick seemed to hesitate for a few moments before nodding his head and answering. "**Sofia. her name is Sofia**" this answer made Clementine gasp and Luna smile as they arrived at the table. "**Well then, it seemed your going to be eating across from her**" Rick looked at the two with surprise before looking around the table for a few seconds finally spotting the girl he had been looking for seated beside a guy Rick didn't recognize. "**So where's your group situated?**" Luna asked him snapping Rick out of his daze causing the man to look towards Luna who was now seated with Clementine on her left and Lee who was sitting on the little girl's lest as well.

"**My people are camped out just at the highway past the forest**" Luna nodded before Rick was called by a voice speaking his name on his right, he turned to see Sophia walking towards him, the two got into a conversation which Luna didn't care to listen into, she turned towards the table and picking out her food she began eating before Rick followed by Sofia sat on her left and began picking their meal as well.

As the last of them were finishing their respective meals Luna turned towards Rick and spoke. "**You should bring your group here, threes safety in numbers, we have enough food to last for at least three more months, six if we don't stop hunting**" Rick turned towards Luna before looking around where they were, after a few moments of contemplation he spoke. "**How safe is this place?**" Luna was quick to answer him."**As safe as Any place, the fences are reinforced and we keep an arsenal of weapons just in case of walkers, there are occasionally one or two that would get to the fence but they are put down quickly and silently**" Luna stated while Katjaa and Beth collected the plates and utensils. "**With enough people, we should be able to fend or hold off a crowd of them and should it happen, everything is also packed and ready for transport just in case we need to evacuate**" Rick thought on her words carefully considering what was best before he nodded in agreement, Luma smiled and told him she would send someone to talk to his group, Rick also asked her if they could tell his wife what happened making Luna decide be the one delivering the message as she could best answer his wife's questions and reassure her, so with Clementine riding behind her she rode a horse towards the highway, upon arriving at the highway Luna guided the horse towards the right letting it run as she scanned their surroundings, looking behind her she asked Clementine to have her bow ready just in case they needed to fight not that it would matter if person on the other side had a rifle but Luna was betting on her abilities enabling her to at least deflect the bullets if not outright stop them enabling Clementine to shoot, just as Rick described Luna and Clementine arrived at the roadblock of abandoned cars and spotted the RV situated at the middle of the road, they were just in time too as Luna noticed the group of people coming from the side of the road allowing whom she figured was the search party looking for Sophia.

as they approached Luna frowned as she saw an two more people, one of them a fluffy black man and the other was an old white man holding a rifle, Luna released a soft sigh as the other group coming from the forest noticed them as well, carefully as not to alert the group and make them hostile guided the horse to a stop a few cards from the group before speaking. "**We come in peace**" Luna raised her hands letting go of the hose reigns as she did showing she wasn't armed and subsequently Hiding Clementine from view just in case. "**What do you want?**" the old man holding the rifle asked the, the other now joining him with a man holding a crossbow pointed directly at her. "**Rick sent me to fetch all of you, His son was hurt and we're treating him, we also have your girl Sophia with us**" before the old man could answer Luna was met with questions two coming from two women and one coming from the man holding the crossbow. "**How do we know your telling the truth?**" "**My daughter is with you?**" "**What happened to my son?**" Luna looked at the man before looking at the women before answering with a shrug of her shoulders. "**You don't have any reason to trust me, I'm only here to tell you what happened and tell you how to get to the farm, it's entirely up to you weather you'll go or not, either way I'm leaving after I answer your questions**" the group looked at one another seemingly unsure, one of the women however kept her eyes at Luna before saying. "**I'm coming with you**" Luna looked at her before answering. "**Sure but unfortunately you can't ride with me**" the woman looked at Luna confused until she took hold of the reigns again guiding the horse to turn around revealing Clementine holding her bow with an arrow knocked into it aimed at the man holding the crossbow, the man took a step back surprised before shouting. "**Lower your bow or I'll shoot**" Clementine's aim remained steady as she shouted back. "**And leave our backs defenseless, not a chance**" Luna had to smile at the reply as she turned around to speak. "**You have a rifle and a crossbow pointed at us, it's hardly fair that you expect us to lower our weapon**" Luna called back smiling, another woman from the group spoke to the man her words making Luna smile. "**Daryl she's just a kid**" "**This kid won't hesitated to put an arrow into you head woman**" Luna called back smiling before continuing. "**Now we must be going, I need to tend to my patient, the road to the farm is just a few meters from here, just back up and you'll see the sign, the name is green**" Luna said behind her and she guided the horse into a run, Clementine lowered her bow once they had put enough distance between them and the group, balancing herself behind Luna she slung her bow over her shoulder as well as returning the arrow back to her quiver before wrapping her arms around Luna's waist, as they rode back to the farm Luna heard the sounds of engines slowly catching up to them making her smile and Clementine to look behind them. "**They're following us**" She said as she tightened her hold around Luna's waist. "**Good**" was Luna's only reply as she commanded the horse to go faster before turning to the fields taking a shortcut towards the farm.

* * *

Luna arrived at the farm and informed Rick and her group about their coming guests, She walked Hershel's horse back to it's stable carefully removing the saddle and the reigns while Clementine joined the group in wait for their guests, as Luna finished with the horse she began walking towards the farmhouse where she heard Lee shouting. "**Drop your fucking guns and nobody gets hurt**" this had Luna breaking into a run to see Lee, Clementine, Hershel, Doug, Beth, and Maggie with their weapons aimed at the other group who were also in the same position, Rick was in the middle with his hands in a placating gesture trying to calm everyone down, Luna scanned both groups before raising an eyebrow at one of them before speaking. "**Are these the friends you were talking about Glenn?**" Glen who had been pointing his weapon at Hershel looked at Luna his eyes widening in recognition before he looked at the others recognizing Clementine and Lee, Glenn lowered the shotgun in his hands before speaking. "**H.. hey, and umm no I met them at a camp in atlanta**" Luna nodded before speaking. "**Would you all mind lowered your weapons? there's no need for violence here.**" Luna looked at everyone and her group slowly nodded with Clementine and Lee taking the lead at lowering their weapons. "**Where is my son?**" one of the women from earlier asked making Luna gesture towards the house before speaking. **Rick why don't you take your wife inside the house while I take your group to eat.**" Rick nodded at Luna before he and his wife walked towards the farmhouse leaving Luna and her group along with the new arrivals. "**How about my daughter?**" the other woman from earlier asked, Luna didn't have a concrete answer for this one so she turned to Clementine and spoke. "**Clem sweetie could you find Sophia and tell her, her mom is here.**" Clementine nodded before running off leaving Doug Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Luna with the remainder of Rick's group who now had their weapons lowered, Looking towards the group Luna spoke. "**While we wait, why don't I treat all of you to some food, I'm sure your all starving.**" She stated as she walked around the house leading the group towards the tabled and chairs setup for meals, Hershel and his family walked back towards the house as the group sat themselves down, Luna spoke with Katjaa asking her to serve what was left of their cooking while she would get to work on the deer along with Lee, apparently and and dog took the time to o back to the forest and to retrieve the deer while she and Clementine were away.

hours later the two groups were introduced with each other, Rick's group containing Lori,Andrea,Dale,Glenn whom a few of Luna's group already knew of. Daryl, T-Dog and Carol, Luna welcomed them to the farm receiving thanks with Carol expressing gratitude along Lori and Rick for saving their children, Luna frowned at Rick and Lori before speaking. "**As much as I would like to accept your thanks, save it for when he's actually safe, as it is he's still in danger**" Luna stated this fact causing Lori to borrow into Rick's shoulder as he reassured her. Luna looked at them before looking at the group and speaking. "**I'm rather curious however as to why you all let a little girl wander in the forest with no way to defend herself?**" the group all looked away for her causing her to frown deeply as she spoke on a low almost menacing tone. "**Don't tell me you left that girl in the forest to die? does she even know how to kill a walker?**" the whole group were feeling very uncomfortable now before Carol Sophia's mother spoke up. "**She's just a child, how can you expect us to teach her how to kill?**" these words made Luna angry as she replied in a scathing tone. "**So you left a defenseless child in the forest with no knowledge on how to defend herself much less any weapons to do so?**" Clementine who has been sitting beside her wrapped her arms around Luna which seemed to calm her down a bit, it was Lori to answered for Carol who looked down at Luna's words. "**Sophia was perfectly safe in our group, she only got separated from us because a herd of walkers passed by the highway.**" Lori didn't stop there as she didn't like Luna's tone so her next words were spoke angrily. "**What if it was your girl? would you have taught her how to kill? to murder people?**" at this Luna laughed out loud before calming down and looking Lori directly in the eyes. "**If you think your children are safe within a group, your delusional, you can't always be there for you children sooner or later they'd be alone and defenseless just like what happened to Sophia**" after letting that sink in for a bit Luna continued speaking. "**As for teaching Clementine how to defend herself, why yes I did, she's a better shot than any of you with a gun or a bow.**" at these words Luna turned to Clementine who was smiling at the praise, Luna kissed her on the forehead before asking her. "**Clementine darling why don't you tell these people who many walkers you've killed**" at this Rick and his group let out a gasp while the little girl seemed thoughtful for a few moments before answering "**24 in Macon and 9 here in the farm and the forest**" Luna smiled at Clementine's perfect memory while Ricks group looked at the little girl in horror, seeing their faces Luna decided to impart some hard truths to them. "**I taught her how to kill those monsters, to defense herself from those mindless beasts, because I can't be there for her all the time so I ensured that she could defend herself when I'm not around to help her**" at these words Luna could see Rick, Daryl, and Glenn nodding while all the others were still in denial.

Luna was about to say something more when Kenny shouted from an outpost they had built in a tree that there was a walker in the northwest side of the fence, Luna looked at Clementine who stood up, she nodded at the girl before said girl ran fetching her bow to head towards the place Kenny indicated, Luna turned to the others as Clementine disappeared from view before speaking. "**All of us here are prepared to defend this farm, all of us here are trained ro defend ourselves with guns or blades, Clementine uses a gun and a bow because she's still too young to be able to take down a walker with a blade but when she gets older she will be taught to do so**" Luna let stopped as Kenny shouted that the walker was down and called for someone to clean it up. "**The secret to survival is being prepared and to kill walkers as silently as possible, knives, axes, machetes, pickaxes, hammers, arrows spears or stakes hell even screwdrivers will kill a walker silently not attracting any more of then**" Luna stopped to take a drink of water letting them digest the information before continuing. "**All of us here bar Duck Kenny's kid know how to defend ourselves and carry weapons to do so, I'm not asking you to train your kids and have them killing walkers, I'm asking you to train them so they could defend themselves if the need occurs, think on it because if your staying you all will be helping defend this place**" Luna stood up leaving the group to their thoughts as she called Duck and Clementine out to continue their lessons, Sophia joined them after asking her mother for permission which she gave before following her daughter to Luna and her group's makeshift classroom.

The rest of the day passed relatively well with Luna checking on Rick and Lori's son who she now knew was named Carl, it was the sun was setting and the two weren't back yet which worried Luna and the others but they couldn't risk sending anyone on the off chance that they would have missed each other, as Luna was pondering this dilemma, Carl had apparently woken up when she refocused her attention to the room, Luna watched the family talk before the child's eyes rolled back into his head making Luna release a sigh as she spoke. "**He's going into shack, he's going to hack a seizure, back away and let it pass, otherwise your going to hurt him.**" hearing her words the husband and wife backed away from the bed and a few seconds later the child began convulsing uncontrollably, Luna watched as Lori tried to get to their son with Rick holding her back, both watching helplessly as their son thrashed around the bed, when the boy stilled Luna approached the bed and gently lifted the boy up before laying him back down, taking the bow's blood pressure Luna released a sigh before turning to Rick and Lori, he needs another transfusion, Rick nodded before rolling up his sleeves as Luna prepared the transfusion pump, beginning the transfusion Luna spoke to both of them. "**He wont last till morning, if those two don't come back by midnight, I'll begin the operation, hopefully if I put him under just enough so that remains able to breath he won't wake up while I operate on him.**" Luna finished the transfusion and as she was tending to the needle wound Lori spoke asking her a question. "**Are you even a doctor?**" Luna looked at her as she was returning the transfusion pump back to it's place. "**I used to work at a hospital**" Lori perked up at that asking her second question. "**As a Doctor?**" Luna considered her question before answering. "**Yes**" Lori released a sigh of relief at her answer which made Luna almost chuckle to herself at she couldn't very well tell the woman that she had been a doctor almost two hundred years ago .

* * *

it was an hour after that they heard a truck pulling over at the front of the farm house Luna, Rick Lori along with Kenny and Carley rushed towards the porch of the house Luna was first to notice that there was only one person inside the truck, as the man got out Luna recognized him as Shane, Luna studied him carefully as he began to explain what happened to Rick who hugged him he seemed distraught but Luna approached and and pulled Rick back before she spoke"**Where is Otis?**" Luna's voice was cold her face devoid of expression as she watched him carefully, Shane's pupils began to dilate, his breathing agitated Luna could heat the blood pumping in his veins and she could smell the distinct smell of adrenaline, this made Luna growl she grabbed Shane's wrist placing two of her fingers on his pulse point beginning to monitor his pulse, Luna asked once again. "**Where is Otis?**" Luna carefully observed Shane and by this time most of both groups were standing outside the farmhouse watching them both. "**They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said... he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he... I tried. He wanted to make it right.**" as he spoke Luna's anger rose and when he finished Luna, slapped him making his head slam onto the side of the truck "**DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH**" Luna snarled at him before turning to Rick and Lori. "**You son is on his own, this son of a bitch killed Otis, it's a life for a life**" Ricka and Lori looked at her in disbelief, Luna began walking towards the farm house only to me interrupted by Rick grabbing her arm. "**You can't do this, you ave to save my boy**" Luna glared at him before looking back at Shane then back at Rick. "**Alright, a life for a life, kill your friend and I'll help your son**" Luna said these words as she yanked her arm from his grasp before folding them bellow her chest, Rick stared at Luna and she met his eyes glaring back at him.

Rick was about to reply to him when they head the cock of a shotgun along with a small scream, Luna and Rick along with the rest of the group turned and stare in horror as they saw Shane holding at shotgun behind Clementine, Luna's group brought out their pistols pointing them at Shane. **Drop the gun**" Lee shouted from behind Luna as he pointed his gun at Shane, Luna glared at him her eyes burning with anger. "**Help Carl or I'll shoot**" Luna was quick to answer him her voice menacing. "**Drop the gun and I'll help the boy**" Shane however kept the gun pointed at Clementine's back before shouting at Luna. "**Help the boy now before I blow a hole on this girl's chest**" Luna was positively radiating her anger now, maybe even leaking her magic as the others could see a small aura translucent red surrounding her before she spoke again. "**Drop the gun and I'll help the boy, the more you delay the the longer before he'll get help**" before Shane could answer a shot was heard startling the group before another shot rang out followed by several others, Luna watched in horror as Clementine's side was blown off by the shotgun while Shane had several bullets in his chest Luna is a flash like lightning had her gun out and put one into Shane's head before she lifted Clementine into her arms and rushed inside the house, Luna ran into a room before locking it using several charms to lock the door before silencing it, Luna laid Clementine down on the bed and began working her healing magic onto her side tears pooling from her eyes as she pumped her magic into the little girl, slowly the broken organs began to regenerate followed by her flesh but the girl was loosing too much blood , Luna looked up as Clementine began to cough blood oozing from her mouth. cursing Luna looked down at her hands before looking back up at the girls eyes, Luna began to steel herself before looking Clementine in directly in her eyes. "**I'm going to save you sweetie but I'm sorry**" with that proclamation Luna took her knife and without any hesitation made a deep cut on her wrist, turning her wrist over Luna let her blood flow straight down into Clementine's mouth. "**Drink it sweetie drink it, O'll save you no matter what it takes**" Luna watched helplessly as Clementine remained immobile before the little girl began slowly drinking her blood making Luna smile in relief as her wrist began to heal Luna lowered her arm and waited knowing that her blood would still need to combat the virus inside Clementine's body before she'd make the change, conjuring bandages Luna continued healing Clementine's side until what was left was newly formed pinkish skin, using the bandages to bandage up the girl Luna slumped down on the side of the bed before she removed the locking and silencing charms on the door, as the charms vanished the door was bashed open by Lee and Kenny, the two were startled to see the bloody bed along with Luna covered in blood slumped next to it, slowly after the two the group began to file into the room everyone gasping in horror at the sight of so much blood.

"**Is she?**" Lee had left the rest of the question unanswered but Luna slowly lifted herself up from the the side of the bed sitting beside Clementine using her left hand to caress the girl's hair. "**No she's alive, she's not out of the woods but she's alive, might taker her a few days to wake however.**" Luna said this before sluggishly standing up the emotional high and the stress getting to her. "**Someone clean the room and the sheets just be careful when moving her.**" Luna said as she began to walk out of the room listlessly lacking the usual commanding presence it was like she was robbed of her life. "**Where are you going**" It was Katjaa who asked this question as she took hold of Luna's arm. Luna looked at her forcing a soft smile however it looked more like a grimace before she answered. "**I still need to operate on Carl, Lee could you keep watch over Clementine?**" after answering Katjaa who reluctantly let her arm go Luna turned to Lee and aired her question. "**Of course, I'll watch over our little sweet pea while you go save that boy**" Luna could only nod gratefully as she walked over to the bathroom to wash up, Luna entered the bathroom and stripped off her bloody clothes before she entered the shower and turned it on, the temperature was hot too hot but Luna didn't mind as she let the water wash the blood from her body, her mind was a whirlwind of questions and thoughts most prominent of them was how was she going to help Clementine get accustomed to her new situation, then there was the matter of how the virus would interact with her blood, for one her blood was special in that she was a magical and not just an ordinary vampire so Luna was hoping that her blood would eliminate the virus, but unless the girl woke she wouldn't know the effects of the virus if there were any, lastly she thought abut what to do with Rick and his group but she pushed that aside for now, she'd operate on the boy and then she'd keep watch over Clementine, walking out of the shower Luna came face to face with Beth who offered her clothes, smiling at the girl thank fully Luna got dressed, when she came out of the bathroom Luna released a long breath before steeling herself, she would operate on Ricks boy and they stay at Clementine's side, with that in mind Luna gathered herself and walked towards the room where Carl was sleeping.

**AN: So this chapter took me quite a while to write as I've debated on how exactly am I going to kill shane with the scene having more than just killing him and then just being done with it, so I chose to have Clementine experience the change this early in the story and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters. Also of note is that this story has now also been published in Archive of our own I'm still undecided if I will publish it somewhere else but we'll see. anyways I hope you all have fun reading as I do writing. I'll see you all on the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the walking dead I only own Luna my OC.**

Two day's has passed since that night Carl went in and out of consciousness while Clementine remained asleep Luna had forgone her usual duties and remained at Clementines side watching over her, she would ask Lee, or Katjaa to watch over the girl to so she could either go to the bathroom or eat otherwise Luna remained inside the room and watched over the girl, releasing a soft sigh Luna stood up from her chair beside Clementine's bed it was time she had a conversation with her group along with Rick's, the fever which Clementine endured for the past day had subsided telling Luna that the change was in progress and she had to prepare to welcome the new vampire into their midst, walking downstairs Luna caught Kenny walking by the hallways, he inquired is she was aright on which she affirmed she was okay before asking him to gather both groups inside at the picnic tables for a meeting, glancing back up the stairs Luna spoke barely above a whisper. "**I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over sweetie**" with that promise Luna walked towards the door and out to the lawn, turning left she approached the picnic tables setup for when they'd eat and sat at the far end of the seats, placing her elbows on the table she steepled her fingers as she waited for the two groups to gather.

as the two groups gathered and sat around the table Luna began her headcount identifying each face as they each took a place and sat, finally after everyone has been seated Luna was the first to speak. "**Where are Glenn and Maggie?**" the others looked at each other searching for the two and not finding them, it was Lori who answered Luna. "**We needed some supplies so I asked Glenn to look around the closest town Maggie came with him**" Luna frowned at this as she asked? "**What was it that you had Glenn get? we have supplies here you could have asked and someone would have given it to you**" Lori looed down on the table and Luna decided to drop the matter for now as she addressed the group. "**Alright everyone we have decisions to make, then afterwards we have some things to discuss**" Luna stopped to let them digest this before she began speaking again. "**The first decision is whether this group stays together or not, that is saying do we accept Rick's group joining with ours after the recent happenings or do we give them supplies and have them leave.**" the group looked at each other before beginning to talk with themselves while Lori and Rick looked at Luna as if she were condemning them "**You can't just kick us out**" Luna looked at Andrea who spoke and answered her calmly "**Kicking you out will not only be my decision bt will be by majority vote, seeing as you arriving lost us one of our people and heavily injured the other**" Andrea looked away at that however it was Dale who decided to put in his opinion. "**Otis Shot Carl and you shot shane in the head**" Luna tilted her head to the side like a curious child at Dale's words before she spoke in reply. "**You forget Dale we saved Sophia, I was going to save Carl but your guy Shane had to kill Otis, for what? just so he could escape some walkers?**" Dale shut up at her words and instead looked at the other group, incidentally the groups were sitting across of each other while Luna was seated with Rick's group jus beside Sophia, Luna let her group whisper and debate with themselves as she wanted the group to decide as one, she might be the de facto leader but she wanted this to be a democracy or at least something resembling one.

it was Hershel who broke the the reverie for both groups when he spoke. "**Lee and I leave it up to you Luna, you have our vote in whatever you decide**" Luna nodded at Hershel before she turned towards Carley who didn't disappoint with an answer. "**My vote is to give them a chance, they blow it then they'll have to leave.**" Luna again nodded at her before turning to Kenny. "**Me and Katjaa talked about it and while were not happy with what their man did to Clementine, were willing to give them a chance, just like Carley if they blow it they leave.**" Luna nodded before turning to Beth nodded and began to soeak. ",**Me and ****Aunt Patrica talked and while the man who killed Uncle Otis is dead we don't want to take the chance of one of them killing one of ours again**" Luna looked at the girl curiously as she could sweat she smelt blood coming from the girl before she decided she'd speak to Beth later on before turning to Doug who spoke uncertainly. "**My vote is with Carley, they can stay but they'll have to follow our rules.**" Luna and nodded before she turned to Rick and his group. "**While Maggie isn't here to vote we have to continue this discussion, my vote is that you stay making it the majority**" Rick's group seemed to relax in relief at this proclamation especially the women however Luna wasn't finished speaking. "**However if you wish to stay here you will abide by our rules**." Luna then began to lay out the rules that Rick's group will be following.

1\. Chores will be distributed amongst the group, Hard labor will be assigned to men and occasionally to the women. ( washing clothes however will be exclusively for fhe women. )

2\. Everyone will have to carry a weapon on their person at all times including the children, there will be training sessions every day and attendance is a must, should a parent not want their child to carry a weapon it will be discussed if the reasons provided are reasonable. ( Andrea was particularly happy about this rule )

3\. Every day people will be assigned to hunt in the forest, people hunting will always be in groups of two or three.

4\. Firing guns should be avoided at all costs inside the perimeter of the farm, in order to avoid drawing the attention of walkers and to conserve ammo.

5\. Related to the fourth rule. in killing walkers as much as possible kill them using knives for similar weaponry as it's silent and conserves ammo.

6\. Food and Medical supplies are regulated. there will be three meals a day and the one of medicine will be limited to heavy injury. any minor injuries will be treated without the use of medical supplies.

7\. Your fellow survivors are your comrades of not your family, protect them and yourself at all costs and don't hesitate to help each other survive, most of all never leave anyone behind so long as there's a chance for them to be saved.

as the rules were explained Luna decided it was time to continue the discussion and began to talk. "**I have something to tell you all about me and soon will also be about Clementine**" seeing s she had the groups attention she continued. "**I'm a vampire and I also can do magic**" this proclamation was met by laughter until Luna raised her hand, a ball of fire appearing on her palm before she hurled it to the sky where it exploded like fireworks, the group fell silent a few of them looking at Luna warily mainly Rick's group while her group looked at her in curiosity. "**I am able to use magic, real magic that and my abilities as a vampire, I just wanted you all to know because Clementine will soon wake and I need to help her get used to being a vampire**" Lee nodded in understanding while the other have questions, Rick voiced his first. "**How exactly do you feed feed?**" Luna had to smile at that question as while she was safe in that she was old and could resist the draw of blood, Clementine was a new vampire so Luna considered her words carefully as he answered. "**Vampires feed on blood that's a well known fact, what is not well known is that we can elect to just feed on animals and resist feeding on humans, Clementine will be trained to do so, and I will do my best to help her avoid giving into her blood lust but I advise you kindly stay away from her at least for a few days**" Everyone nodded at Luna Rick's group still were wary however her group were accepting so it wasn't surprising that the next question came from Rick's group still. "**Does your bite kill, just like a walkers**" Luna had to blink at this as she was confused by the question, that was until she remembered that these people couldn't have known. "**A vampires bite doesn't kill, a vampires bite is harmless apart from the drinking of blood, a walker however is filled with bacteria it's what kills the person but you don't have to be bitten by a walker to turn, everyone is infected you just need to die to be one of the..**" Luna explained and people gasped in horror at her words, Luna let them digest her words and awaited their questions, the next question came from Lee. "**How do you know were all infected**" Luna considered how she'd explain it before deciding to keep it simple. "**That night while Clementine was bleeding out on the bed and I was healing her, her blood was free flowing from her side as I tried desperately to close the wound with magic, but I couldn't, then looking at her blood as a vampires and a former doctor I'm able to determine the composition of someone's blood, as I looked at her blood I noticed a strange phenomenon, the blood cells were solidifying and turning unto a mucky substance which was normal until I noticed that there was something in her blood that was mutating it eating the dying blood cells and resurrecting them, that was when my theory that we are all inflected was proven true so I acted quickly and gave Clementine my own blood which would turn her into a vampire as well as combat the virus**" the whole group fell silent wanting to deny her words however they couldn't refute the truth is them as after all Luna being a vampire meant that she knew all about blood and it's contents, it took a while for the group to gather their thoughts but they were slowly accepting her words, Luna took this as her cue to continue the discussion. "**the last thing is more on me informing you all than wanting your opinions, I will be training Clementine for the next few days with regards to her abilities and since I have already told you the truth, you will see either me or her using magic to either help or do things in the farm, expect it to be a common occurrence **" the group nodded at her and Luna stood up, she walked towards Beth and whispered something into her ears before she walked towards the farmhouse leaving the group to their thoughts.

* * *

It was hours later into the day that Beth entered the room where Clementine was sleeping, she could see Luna seated on a chair reading what seemed to be a old leather bound bool, as Beth closed the door Luna marked her page before closing said tome and rising it with her right hand as if returning it to a bookshelf, the book vanished from her hand which amazed Beth even though Luna had already told then she could do magic, Luna gestured to the other chair which Beth took as a sign to take a seat, as she Sat Luna began to speak. "**You've been cutting yourself**" Luna said this not as a question but merely a statement of a fact, her words startled Beth her eyes widening in fear before she began to speak. "**I know it's wrong but**" Luna raised a hand to stop the girl from speaking as she spoke shaking her head. "**I'm not here to lecture you, I'm not here to ask you to stop, but think about this and take your time. if you really want to die or you want the pain then I have something in mind**" Luna let this sink in before continuing. "**When Clementine wakes she will need a host to feed her blood, a vampires bit is usually painless and quick but a new vampire has no control over this much less a newly awakened one, if you agree to this then you can be guaranteed that one you'll experience the pain ****and two at some point you will die**" Luna let the girl think about her words as Beth stood before taking a seat on the bed beside Clementine, Luna's eyes watched the girl as she gently brushed stray hair from the little girls forehead before speaking in a soft voice. "**If I die, will I turned into a walker?**" Luna leaned back onto her chair releasing a soft sigh before answering. "**Yes, as a vampire's bite doesn't turn you into one**" Beth nodded as she began running her fingers through Clementine's hair as if caring for her child or perhaps a sister, Luna couldn't tell. "**Would it be possible for her to feed on me without killing me?**" Luna leaned her head to the side placing her cheek on her palm as she propped her arm on the armrest of the chair, she looked at the girl curiosity shining in her eyes as she answered. "**It is possible but that would bind you to her for her lifetime**" Beth perked up at Luna's words her hand stilling as she asked. "**Her lifetime?**" Luna nodded before answering her question. "**Yes as a willing vassal, you would live as long as she lives providing her blood, your only release would be if she were to kill you**" Luna answered her providing the trust as she saw no reason to hide it, Beth nodded her head at Luna before she leaned down and placed a kill on Clementine's forehead, exactly just as Beth's lips touched her skin Clementine's eyes opened.


End file.
